Le Chupacabra et les Licornes
by Salamendera
Summary: Une famille pas comme les autres, les Graham. Un clan que le fin du monde va venir percuter de plein fouet, vous voulez savoir la suite ? Et bien poussez les portes de mon imagination et soyez les bienvenus. Attention risque de spoils sur toutes les saisons de TWD, enjoy.
1. 1 Les Graham

**Heum heum… *prends une grande inspiration avant de se lancer***

**La mi-saison est là mes frères et mes sœurs, les temps sont durs. Notre appétit de zombies et de fin du monde n'est plus rassasié, nous voilà triste et morne. Et bien non je le refuse, Noël est à nos portes, c'est l'époque où Santa Claus a le devoir de nous apporter des cadeaux. Mais bon, je viens d'apprendre que la fièvre l'a vaincu et qu'il risque de se réveiller sous peu en rodeur… Une réunion au sommet des elfes et de Dame Noël vient de commencer pour savoir s'il fallait l'abattre ou pas. (Personnellement je vote pour un tir entre les deux yeux… il m'a un peu trop oublié alors que j'avais été gentille… Bah, je vous tiens au courant.)**

**Mais que cette "mauvaise" nouvelle ne vous accable pas mes frères et mes sœurs ! Car voici un cadeau spécial fait maison ^^. Non c'est pas un gâteau… ni un porte-serviette fait avec des pinces à linges… mais une nouvelle fanfiction sur TWD ! yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. **

**Disclaimer ; The Walking Dead, son univers et ses personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'exploiter un monde aux ressources infinies en y lâchant mon esprit dérangé. Par contre les Graham sont de moi, enjoy.**

La maison familiale était des plus calmes alors que l'horloge du salon sonnait trois coups dans la nuit. Cette famille paraissait aux yeux de tous comme une famille modèle américaine, sans problème et heureuse. La mère, Aileen, une petite blonde dans la cinquantaine avait élevé ses enfants seule, une fratrie de quatre garçons et d'une fille. Ce petit bout de femme avait su faire tenir cette maison debout alors que son mari était en mission à l'étranger. Elle était connue par tous comme une femme bonne, chérissant ses enfants. Dominic, le père de famille se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement en Irak, mais pas vraiment officiellement. Pour tout le voisinage ce dernier faisait partie de l'armée, la famille n'avait juste pas précisé que celle-ci n'était pas régulière. Il était un chien de guerre, un mercenaire des Blackwater. Son travail avait permis à ses enfants d'avoir un avenir plus glorieux que le sien. Deux de leurs fils étaient déjà partie de la maison, l'un s'installa comme avocat à Atlanta et l'autre se maria et acheta une maison à deux rues de la maison familiale.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une ombre silencieuse entra dans le hall, délassant ses chaussures avant de monter les marches. Arrivé en haut de celle-ci, elle voulut se tourner vers la gauche de l'étage mais une porte s'ouvrit à la volée juste en face des escaliers. Aileen, sa mère se trouvait en face d'elle, un couteau à la main.

- Maman, c'est moi.

La voix était neutre, cette scène n'était pas jouée pour la première fois. Séline alluma la lumière du couloir alors que sa mère déposait son couteau sur le coin d'un meuble. Elle la vit sur le point de lui demander des comptes avant qu'elle ne comprenne la situation.

- Tu as été courir ?

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Séline hocha la tête en remettant une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Sa mère la couva un instant du regard, elle, sa seule et unique fille. Elle était heureuse que celle-ci habite encore chez eux. Séline était hyperactive depuis son plus jeune âge et cela avait certains inconvénients mais cette dernière faisait tout pour agir le plus normalement possible. Son père et elle avait trouvés le moyen de canaliser toute cette énergie depuis bien des années, il fallait la dépenser. Au regard en coin que lui jeta son enfant Aileen comprit que cette dernière n'était toujours pas assez fatiguée pour dormir.

- Je te prépare un sandwich avant que tu n'ailles au garage ?

Séline sourit avant de lui répondre de sa voix flutée.

- Non merci maman, va te recoucher.

Aileen se pencha vers son front pour y déposer un baiser.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- 'nuit.

La mère refermait déjà sa porte quand celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Le frère de Séline entra sans faire attention aux bruits qu'il produisait. Séline se pencha par-dessus la barrière en se disant qu'il allait prendre cher. Il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il sortait ce soir. Thomas était son cadet de deux ans, elle prit appui sur la barrière pour observer sa mère sortir de sa chambre et descendre précipitamment les marches. Bien que majeur les règles de la maison s'appliquaient toujours.

- " Tu préviendras de tes allers et venues" murmura t'elle pour elle-même, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme allait se tourner vers sa chambre quand elle s'arrêta au son que produisit sa mère, un hoquet de stupeur. Elle se dirigea vers eux, Thomas tenait son bras serré contre lui. Elle l'entendit expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

- Vanessa m'a appelé pour que j'aille la voir à l'hôpital. J'ai été lui tenir compagnie pendant quelques heures. Son opération la stresse.

Séline se penchait vers lui pour lui prendre son bras alors qu'il continuait.

- Je partais quand un gars m'a attaqué près de ma voiture. Il a essayé de me mordre et…

Séline l'aidais à retirer sa veste quand un petit spasme de douleur le parcourut, il était blessé. Elle savait que sa mère l'avait vu aussi, Aileen demandait à son fils où il avait été mordu, alors que sa fille se dirigeait vers la pharmacie de la maison. L'armoire blanche de la salle de bain lui était bien connue, des compresses et une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant en main et elle retourna dans le couloir. Elle remarqua que la porte de son plus jeune frère s'ouvrait doucement, il passa sa tête blonde et l'aperçu de ses yeux que le sommeil venait de quitter. Elle lui fit signe de prendre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il s'exécutait alors que son regard devenait plus alerte.

- Thomas est blessé, je prends une aiguilles et du fil au cas où.

Du haut de ses onze ans le petit dernier de la famille parti vers les escaliers.

Elle les retrouva dans la cuisine, sa mère désinfectait la plaie d'un petit centimètre sur son avant-bras gauches. Elle posa l'aiguille et le fil près de lui alors qu'il soufflait de douleur avant de s'assoir sur un des tabourets. Leur mère lui annonça devoir lui faire au moins deux points de suture mais que la blessure n'était pas profonde.

- Aïe…

Une plainte pour la forme de la part de Thomas mais sa sœur savait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

- Chochotte.

C'était un jeu entre eux depuis qu'il était enfant et Séline vit son frère avoir un léger sourire en réponse.

- Moins que toi ….

Leur mère les interrompit avant de les voir continué. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de prendre l'aiguille et le fil stérile.

- Il est trois heures du matin et je souhaite aller me coucher. Votre père revient demain et j'aimerais être en forme.

La fratrie se regarda en souriant, leur père n'était pas revenu depuis six mois et ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire. Leur mère allait se lever tôt pour nettoyer une maison déjà propre et préparer un repas gargantuesques pour toute la famille. La réunion du clan Graham était sacrée lors du retour du père, sa permission allait être longue pour le coup. Deux mois entiers avec sa famille.

Thomas grimaça alors que sa mère lui faisait deux points de suture et demandait à Séline d'aller chercher un pansement. Cette dernière se leva alors que son cadet s'avançait vers Thomas.

- T'as mal ?

Son frère sourit bravement en lui montrant son bras.

- Un peu mais ça va.

Séline quitta la pièce en se disant que Neil était le plus compatissant de ses frères. Ils l'auraient charrié, et elle avec, sur sa blessure alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété. Elle entendit sa mère lui dire de recoucher Neil en même temps. Le garçon la suivi sans broncher et se recoucha sous le regard amusé de sa sœur. Elle referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle revint à la cuisine en tendant le pansement à sa mère.

- J'appellerais le docteur Stevans demain matin.

Son frère hocha la tête alors qu'elle retournait se coucher. Séline allait se diriger vers le garage quand son frère lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna en souriant.

- Seulement si tu nous prends deux bières bien fraiches.

Elle savait que son frère aurait besoin de déstresser après ce qu'il venait de subir. Il la suivi alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du jardin. Le garage était un bâtiment tout en longueur que son père avait aménagé. Une première porte donnait sur le garage en lui-même, là où leur père laissait sa moto et où leur mère garait leur voiture. Une deuxième porte donnait sur une partie plus longue avec des ballots de pailles au fonds. Séline installa la cible sur son trépieds et ouvrit une armoire, elle en sortit un arc et un carquois de flèche. Elle entendit son frère se laisser tomber dans un des transats ainsi que le son de deux bières que l'on ouvre. Mais elle n'était plus totalement là, ses doigts tendaient la corde, armant son tire avant de lâcher prise dans un souffle.

Thomas l'observait alors qu'elle décochait ses flèches avec un rythme régulier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se confier à elle. Ce qu'il avait vu était dingue.

- Aller, crache le morceau.

Sa sœur le connaissait trop bien, elle se retourna vers lui. Son reflet exact, ils avaient souvent été pris pour des jumeaux. Les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclant, les mêmes yeux gris acier que leur père. Même leur sourire, seul Neil avait les cheveux de leur mère, blonds comme les blés. Il inspira avant de parler comme s'il craignait de se ridiculiser.

- Le gars qu'y m'a attaqué était… bizarre.

Séline se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main pour qu'il lui passe sa bière. Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

- Il semblait totalement fou, il grognait des choses incompréhensibles et…

- Et il a essayé de te bouffer.

- Ouais…

Elle posa sa bière au sol avant de planter une nouvelle flèche dans la cible.

- Tu crois qu'il était drogué ?

C'était l'explication la plus logique mais son frère mis trop de temps à lui répondre.

- Je sais pas Séli… je sais pas.

Elle continua de planter la cible de ses flèches en y réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Tu étais sur le parking de l'hôpital, le gars a surement du s'enfuir des urgences et a fait un mauvais trip. Pas de bol pour toi tu passais par là au mauvais moment.

Thomas leva les yeux vers le dos de sa sœur, oui elle devait avoir raison. Ce gars devait être défoncé pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il se leva pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Sa sœur avait pris le ton arrogant qu'il aimait entendre chez elle. Il lui tendit une flèche en pouffant de rire. Elle réussissait toujours à le détendre.

- C'était pas le cas quand tu nous as perdus dans les bois.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin alors que la flèche atteignait à nouveau sa cible.

- Ouais, bon, cette fois-là j'ai eu tort.

Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal, ses jambes demandaient à ne plus supporter son poids alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit. Elle regarda l'horloge digitale sur son étagère et vis qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Elle se forçat à fermer les yeux alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Quelques heures et leur père serait de retour, la famille serait au grand complet. Séline savait comment son père allait employer son temps, il prendrait soin des siens, comme toujours. Il emmènerait Neil faire un tour en moto pour aller manger une glace, il partirait chasser avec Séline et ses frères, il irait au restaurant avec sa femme. Elle sifflotait un air de marche des Blackwater en sentant les notes régulières la faire sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. 2 Le Retour d'un Guerrier

**Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chers sœurs, voici venir le deuxième chapitre de "Le Chupacabra et les Licornes" ^^.**

***Enfile sa tenue de bookmaker***

**Mesdames et Messieurs les paris sont ouverts ! Qui va mourir ? Qui va être blessé ? Qui va survivre et continuer l'aventure ? **

**Oui madame, j'écoute. C'est noté, non m'sieur on ne peut pas parier sur l'avenir d'un hypothétique chien ou chat. Bien sûr, je comprends que vous soyez déçus mais c'est la vie, gardez la pêche et tenter un autre pari. Je tiens à rappeler à l'assistance que le lot du gagnant est ce magnifique vase Ming d'époque contemporaine d'une valeur de cinq euros. Oui mesdames et messieurs c'est un peu de l'arnaque mais vous devez comprendre que les temps sont durs.**

***Redeviens "normale" ***

**Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la première review de cette fic ^^. Ça fait plaisir tout plein et c'est trop cool.**

**P.S.; la décision prise par les elfes et Dame Noël est de garder Santa Claus "vivant", leur objectif étant de lui réapprendre à faire son soi-disant "boulot" pour décembre 2014. Ils sont conscients du défi que cela représente tout en restant confiants. Moi je dis qu'ils font une grosse connerie mais soit… on verra si l'avenir me donne raison. Un elfe du nom de Dobby ( nooooooooooon ce n'est absolument pas une référence ^^) a promis de me faire un rapport journalier. **

Séline se réveilla en sursaut, un son qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Tout son corps était tendu à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect mais c'était une présence dans sa chambre qui l'avait réveillé. Neil se tenait près de son lit, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Papa arrive.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour alors que son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Dominic avait surement appelé depuis l'aéroport, dans une heure et demie il serait là. Séline repoussa les couvertures alors que son jeune frère quittait la pièce en sautillant. Elle se prépara pour la journée avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà levé et son bol l'attendait. Séline servit Neil en lait quand celui-ci lui tendit sa tasse avant que son regard ne rencontre celui de Thomas, son frère paraissait souffrant. Des cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir et elle pouvait remarquer le léger voile de sueur qui lui perlait le front de petite gouttelettes.

- Et bien, la tête que tu te payes ce matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher plus tôt.

Son frère lui lança un regard de défi en semblant rassembler ses forces pour se relever un peu sur sa chaise et lancer l'assaut.

- Hey Legolas où sont tes collants ?

Séline avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se déguiser ainsi pour le dernier Halloween et ses frères ne l'avait pas ratés. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer que Frodon et ses pieds poilus n'était pas non plus une marque de virilité mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Tout sembla s'arrêter un instant avant qu'ils ne se ruent vers le hall. Neil fut le premier à y arriver suivi de près par Thomas, Séline suivait sa mère alors que celle-ci ouvrait la porte pour accueillir le père de famille.

Un homme à la carrure impressionnante entra d'un pas tranquille dans le hall. La première personne sur qui se posèrent ses yeux fut leur mère. Séline pouvait sentir que sa présence les survoltaient elle et ses frères tout en les apaisant agréablement.

- Je suis rentré.

Il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de sa femme avant de se tourner vers sa progéniture. Il passait un bras autour de la taille d'Aileen alors que Neil lui sautait au cou.

- Bonjour les enfants.

Sa voix vibrait avec force dans le hall, la voix d'un guerrier. Séline et Thomas s'approchèrent pour le prendre dans leur bras. Ce fut leur mère qui interrompit ce moment après quelque minute d'étreintes.

- Tu dois avoir faim mon chéri.

Ils l'emmenèrent vers la cuisine alors qu'il répondait en éclatant de rire.

- Tu sais bien que oui.

La journée se passait comme dans un rêve, les frères ainés arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Séline ne pouvait détacher son regard de son père. Il était de retour, sans une égratignure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Il remarqua son regard et la gronda des yeux alors qu'il retournait la viande qui grillait sur le barbecue. Elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui, elle savait que son père n'aimait pas être observé. C'était un réservé dans l'âme, plus à l'aise sur un champ de bataille et dans la forêt que parmi les autres. Mêmes si sa famille était la seule exception à cette règle.

Séline prit une bière au passage et la lui tendit, il hocha la tête pour la remercier.

- Et ton année sabbatique ?

Elle sourit en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres. C'était une manière détourné de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle avait décroché son diplôme en droit quelques temps auparavant.

- J'en profite avant de devoir me lancer. Marcus veux que je prenne mon poste immédiatement mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir ce que je veux réellement faire…

Son père savait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais il lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Elle se tourna vers son frère ainé, Marcus. Celui qui avait fait la fierté de leur père, lui le chien de guerre avait un fils avocat de grande réputation. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que son père suivait son regard.

- Je suis fière de vous. Je sais ce que tu veux Séli et on en reparlera plus tard.

Séline n'en cru pas ses oreilles, son père se confiait à elle. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre avant de lui décocher une tape sur l'épaule et d'aller voir si sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de déclaration. Surtout que la jeune femme se doutait que ni elle ni son père n'aimerait ce que l'autre dirait lorsqu'ils parleraient enfin de son avenir.

Alors que la fin du repas approchait et que les rayons du soleil se couchaient à l'horizon Nathan, le deuxième de la fratrie se rapprocha de sa sœur.

- Où est Thomas ?

- Parti se coucher, le doc a dit qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il devait se reposer.

Leur attention fut captée par leur père qui demandait abruptement quand ils voulaient aller chasser. Séline ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son père était prévisible mais tout le monde était emballé. La décision fut prise de partir au vieux cabanon le weekend prochain et d'y établir un camp pour deux jours. Séline en frissonnait encore de joie quand elle termina de mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Ses frères ainés étaient repartis après le dessert en promettant de faire partie de l'expédition.

Séline se trouvait seule dans le garage en décochant flèches après flèches. Rien ne pouvait venir la troubler, le son sifflant à son oreille au moment où elle lâchait la corde et le son mat d'une cible atteinte en réponse. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Ses muscles se tendaient alors qu'elle bandait à nouveau l'arc, ils commençaient à être fatigués. Ce geste quotidien et tellement naturel pour elle lui permettait d'atteindre un calme extraordinaire, inaccessible par tous les autres moyens qu'elle avait pour se canaliser. Elle prit la dernière flèches de son carquois et tendis ses muscles une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher.

Neil hurla dans son sommeil, réveillant toute la maison. La chambre de Séline jouxtait la sienne, en un quart de seconde elle était sur ses pieds, prête à aller réconforter son petit frère. Il était devenu rare que Neil fasse un cauchemar mais durant sa petite enfance ils étaient fréquent. Elle se tendit en l'entendant hurler à nouveau. Il appelait leur père, un frisson lui glaça l'échine alors qu'elle se ruait dans le couloir.

La porte de Neil était ouverte et quelque chose s'avançait vers lui en rampant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus son père passait devant elle armé d'un poignard. Neil se réfugiait dans un coin de la pièce alors que Dominic fonçait dans la mêlé. Séline enjambât un coffre à jouets renversé pour tendre la main vers son frère. Neil se raccrocha à son bras alors qu'elle l'emmenait hors de la pièce. Elle le fit rentrer dans sa chambre avant de lui demander s'il n'avait rien. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un cri retentit à nouveau ponctué par des grognements violents.

- Reste ici, enferme-toi à clefs !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il faisait ce qu'elle avait demandé. Le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre provenait de leur père. Toujours occuper à lutter dans la chambre de Neil. Séline vit sa mère allumé la lumière de la chambre d'enfant et hurler avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme fut arrêtée un instant sur place, c'était un prénom qu'elle avait hurlé. Celui de Thomas, son sang s'arrêta de circuler. Puis tout alla plus vite, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atteint la porte, elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Son père se faisait mordre par Thomas alors qu'il lui plantait son couteau dans le cœur. Sa mère se précipitait vers son fils tandis que Dominic le repoussait violemment contre le mur. Son mari voulu la maintenir à l'écart mais il perdait trop de sang, elle passa à côté de lui alors qu'il chancelait.

Séline aperçu son père tombé au sol, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle vit Thomas relevé la tête en grognant, Aileen se penchait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Séline croisa le regard de son frère, un regard mort dénué d'émotion. Ses mains se refermaient sur le dos de leur mère. Son père essaya de bouger vers sa femme mais le sang qu'il perdait formait une large flaque autour de lui.

Séline l'entendit hurler le prénom de sa mère avant que Thomas ne lui morde l'épaule. Elle put enfin bouger, ramassant à toute vitesse le couteau de son père tombé au sol. Sa mère se débattait avec ce qui était autrefois son frère, presque son jumeau, en hurlant sa douleur. Elle semblait se détacher d'elle-même alors qu'elle plantait la lame dans son front. Il ne remua plus après une seconde.

Séline tomba au sol, les gémissements de ses parents la prenaient aux tripes, lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver en enfer. Elle se tourna vers son père, il appuyait sur une vilaine blessure au bras. Le sang coulait à flots, une artère devait être sectionnée. Elle s'approcha de lui, le forçant à se coucher pour qu'elle puisse défaire la ceinture de son peignoir et en faire un garrot. Ses gestes se firent chaotiques, l'adrénaline ne voulait pas quitter son corps. Elle entendit un bruit de chute avant de se retourner et de voir sa mère inconsciente. Séline serra le garrot aussi fort qu'elle le pu et se précipita vers elle, glissant dans le sang qui maculait le sol.

- Maman…

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix, le monde devenait flou autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa mère respirait, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son cœur. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, aucun mouvement. Elle se recula horrifié avant de hurler devant le sang qui s'échappait de l'épaule de sa mère et le trou béant qui ornait le front de Thomas.

- Séli, ma chérie… calme toi…

Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre contenance avant de revenir, les membres tremblants, vers Dominic.

- Papa…

Le regard de son père se porta vers la porte grande ouverte. Neil venait de tomber à genoux devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dominic essaya de se relever mais le sang qu'il perdait augmenta aussitôt. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa.

- Neil… viens…

Le garçon de onze ans pris sur lui en s'approchant de son père alors que sa sœur s'effondrait. Elle venait de tuer son frère, son sang était sur ses mains. Celui de sa mère et de son père venait compléter le tableau. Sa mère était morte et son père allait bientôt la suivre. Séline pouvait voir le sang qu'il perdait en abondance. Elle vit son père prendre son frère dans son bras valide, le rassurant alors que son regard se rivait à la jeune femme.

- Séline…

Elle éclata en sanglots, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'y allait suivre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

- Tu dois prendre ton frère et partir d'ici. Va chez Nathan, il sera quoi faire.

- Non… c'est un cauchemar… je vais me réveiller.

Elle perdait pied, tout son monde s'écroulait. Son père lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Elle eut immédiatement envie de se blottir contre son torse, de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Un grognement se fit entendre dans son dos. Le réveil venait de sonner mais le cauchemar continuait.

Séline se retrouva sur ses pieds sans qu'elle ne sache comment, le couteau se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Sa mère remuait faiblement, Séline fit un pas vers elle alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Le soulagement afflua en elle, sa mère vivait. Son regard tomba sur l'épaule d'Aileen et ce sentiment vola en morceaux. Elle reporta son attention vers les yeux de sa mère, aucune vie ne les animait.

- Papa…?

Elle paniquait, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa mère commençait à remuer, essayant de se relever dans un grognement inhumain.

- Tu sais quoi faire Séli… la tête…

La voix de son père était faible, douloureuse et immensément triste. Mais l'ordre était donné. D'un mouvement fluide elle fondit sur sa mère, lui enfonçant la lame dans un œil. Séline laissa tomber le couteau au sol avant de voir le monde tanguer violement autour d'elle. Elle s'écarta de ce qui était autrefois sa mère et tourna son regard vers sa famille. Son père était blanc comme un linge et son frère pleurait en silence.

Séline ne voulait qu'une seule chose, disparaitre pour laisser éclater ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, le regard de son père le lui interdisait. Ses yeux d'acier lui ordonnaient d'être forte, elle le regarda en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla de douleur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire, ils avaient vu ce qui se passait après être mort. Son frère quitta les bras de son père pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda en ayant une peur panique, Neil avait-il été blessé ? Elle prit ses bras pour les tendre et vérifier que tout allait bien, elle allait en faire de même avec ses jambes quand il arrêta ses mains pour faire non de la tête. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de l'enlacer. Il la repoussa gentiment tout en continuant de pleurer.

- Mes enfants…

Ils s'approchèrent de leurs pères alors qu'il tournait de l'œil.

- Papa !

Séline n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, il rouvrit les yeux en se forçant à rester éveillé.

- Séli… Neil… chez Nathan… vite.

Séline se tourna vers Neil et elle essaya de parler le plus calmement possible.

- Neil, prends tes affaires et dis au revoir.

Sa voix l'avait trahie dès le début. Neil savait, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son père. Ses yeux furent un torrent lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son père avant de prendre un sac dans son armoire et d'y fourrer des vêtements.

- Prends soin de ta sœur…

Ils attendirent que Neil soit parti, Séline se doutait que son père avait des directives à lui donner. Il le fit d'une voix blanches, sans timbres.

- Allez chez Nathan… Séli… ma chérie… prend les armes avec toi… Pas à pieds, … moto.

- Oui papa…

Elle se refusa à pleurer, le temps n'était pas aux larmes, rageusement elle essuya ses joues. Il fallait emmener Neil en sécurité. Mais son père n'avait pas fini.

- Il faut que tu le fasses chérie…

Elle frappa le sol de ses poings, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Tu es forte Séline, je le sais… mais tu dois l'être encore plus maintenant.

Sa voix s'éteignait peu à peu.

- Tu dois retrouver les nôtres, tu dois… protéger la famille.

Séline se leva pour s'armer de courage, elle ramassa le couteau qui gisait au sol près de sa mère alors que son père bredouillait des mots de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Elle remarqua que le sang ne coulait plus aussi abondamment de son bras. Il était proche de la mort, un souffle de plus et il ne serait plus. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en retenant ses sanglots. Son père lui caressa la joue avant que sa main ne retombe au sol. Un instant plus tard elle enfonçait le couteau dans son oreille. Elle se releva immédiatement et claqua la porte derrière elle en hurlant de rage et de désespoir.

Neil entra dans son champ de vision portant son sac à dos et étant totalement habillé. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avant de mettre ses affaires dans un sac. Elle sortit en trombe suivit par son frère. Séline n'hésita pas un instant, elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents. La jeune femme ouvrit le placard et de poussa les chemises de son père pour atteindre un coffre-fort. Elle le déverrouilla avant de vider son contenu dans le sac. Trois armes à feux, deux Glock et un fusil à pompe avec trois boites de munitions pour chaque. Un paquet de lettres retenues ensemble par un élastique glissa au sol alors qu'elle se relevait. Son frère se pencha pour le prendre et les mettre dans son propre sac.

Elle allait se ruer dehors mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, Neil la suivait sans rien dire. Séline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Elle se dirigeât vers la salle de bain et vida la pharmacie dans son sac ouvert au sol.

Neil la regardait faire en silence, elle lui demanda de prendre de la nourriture dans la cuisine et le garçon s'exécuta sur le champ. Il remplissait son sac de conserves quand un bruit à la fenêtre le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un se tenait dehors dans le jardin. Il battit en retraite après avoir refermé son sac. Sa sœur l'attendait dans le hall, surveillant les alentours par la petite fenêtre de la porte d'entrée. Elle voulut lui parler mais il lui fit signe de se taire, lui expliquant par gestes qu'elle devait venir dans la cuisine. Elle le rejoignit à pas de loups. Neil tendit son doigt vers la fenêtre. Elle vit ce qu'il lui montrait, une de ces… choses se trouvait dans le jardin.

Entre eux et le garage se tenait un obstacle que Séline décida d'éliminer. L'un des Glock se trouvait à sa ceinture, elle en retira la sécurité avant de sortir dans l'obscurité. Elle calcula la distance entre eux et la porte du garage et décida qu'il valait mieux agir au plus vite.

- Neil, cours au garage.

Il partit comme une flèche vers la porte et elle contourna l'obstacle qui lui faisait face pour arriver derrière sa victime qui grognait en se prenant les pieds dans un des massifs de fleurs de sa mère. Une pression sur la gâchette et le coup de feu tonnât dans l'air.

Séline courut rejoindre son frère, elle ouvrit la porte pour la refermer à la volée derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas Neil près des véhicules et se dirigea vers le stand de tir. Elle le retrouva près de l'armoire où ils rangeaient leurs affaires de chasse. Il remplissait les sacoches de la moto de leur père. La jeune femme vit qu'il y fourrait ses vêtements de chasse ainsi que les siens et plusieurs couteaux avant de refermer les lanières de cuir. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre son arc alors qu'il en faisait de même. Il lui passa la lanière du carquois sur son épaule et ils se tournèrent vers leur objectif. Prendre la moto et aller chez Nathan.


	3. 3 Babylone brûle

**Votre très humble serviteur s'agenouille avec déférence devant vous en cette nouvelle année 2014 et vous tends sur un plateau de platine ce nouveau chapitre, Bonne année ^^. **

**Les review**** ; Quand j'ai vu que j'avais plus d'une review de base je l'ai pas vraiment cru… je me suis dit mais non Salamendera c'est le matin tes p'tits nyeunyeux sont encore plein de sommeil. Et ben non, c'était vrai ! Quatre reviews de plus, wouhouuuuuuuuu.**

** Saphira15 ; merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ^^. Oui, Séline est le genre de fille à avoir un caractère en béton armé et elle sait (ou savait) ce qu'elle veut (ou voulait, mouhahahaha). Je suis très contente que la scène entre Séline et son père t'ait plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je suis du genre à mettre des geysers de sang partout avec des bouts de cervelles volant aux quatre vents et là je me suis dit que ça ne collait pas avec ce que je voulais faire passer comme ambiance.**

** BPanter ; aaaah, je vois jeune padawan de FanfictionTWD que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Mais dans mon esprit le premier réflex quand ta famille subit un truc comme ça c'est pas d'appeler du secours, c'est de te mettre à l'abri, on leur dirait quoi d'ailleurs ? Remarque ça pourrait être marrant à imaginer ;**

**- Allo la police.**

**- Oui madame on vous écoute.**

**- Je viens de poignarder une bonne partie de ma famille qui se transformait en zombies, vous voulez bien envoyer une patrouille ?**

**- Mais bien sur madame, elle arrive dans cinq minutes.**

**Bon, j'ai honte… heum, avec un peu plus de sérieux, Séline avait une raison d'agir comme elle l'a fait et si vous voulez des réponses ce chapitre en est plein ^^, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez les voir et les comprendre dès maintenant.**

** Mumty ; qu'est-ce que tu fais là sale gosse ? Retourne dans le salon près de papa et maman. Non mais… et oh, lâche cette tablette tout de suite, associable! Quoi ? Quoi, tu veux te battre peut être ? *tire de toute ses forces pour récupérer la tablette mais sa petite sœur gagne la partie*. Ouais, ok ça va tu peux rester avec nous. Mes frères et mes Sœurs je vous présente ma calamité personnelle, ma petite fin du monde rien qu'à moi depuis bientôt seize ans, la tueuse de rodeurs en rose, ma sœur. Que j'aime beaucoup malgré tout (non mymy, pitié, ne me frappe pas tu vas apprécier la suite) et qui est une source de joie quotidienne (j'expliquerais à toute personne m'envoyant un PM l'histoire du pot de fleurs de ma maman et de ma sœur attachant ses chevilles avec un foulard en disant "mais non je vais pas me casser la gueule". Aïe, aïe, aïe, ouais je sais je l'ai cherché… pardon je le ferais plus) ainsi que d'inspiration et de soutien (une ovation car c'est la première à avoir pu donner son avis avant que je ne fasse de cette histoire un bunker où plus personne ne peut entrer mis à part moi).**

**P.S. : Dobby, l'elfe de mais… pardon de Noël m'a fait parvenir un rapport ne comprenant que quelque lignes. "Santa Claus incontrôlable. Trois elfes infectés. Dame Noël est en sécurité."**

**J'avais dit qu'il fallait lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux mais personne ne m'écoute jamais… J'imagine que l'on aura d'autres nouvelles de la part de Dobby d'ici peu de temps.**

La chaussée était déserte quand ils s'engagèrent dessus. Nathan n'habitait qu'à deux rues de chez eux et ils arrivèrent vite devant sa maison. Un détail interpella Séline, la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Neil était déjà prêt à ouvrir la grille du jardin quand sa sœur le retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je passe devant, couvre-moi.

Il hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme poussait la porte vers l'intérieur sans aucune résistance. Elle encocha une flèche avant de pénétrer chez son frère et sa belle-sœur. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre du hall, elle fit signe de faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Séline se trouvait au milieu du salon quand un bruit de frottement attira son attention vers la cuisine. Elle contourna le canapé avant de se figer, trois de ces choses se trouvaient devant elle, lui tournant heureusement le dos. La jeune femme se déplaça vers Neil en le poussant vers la sortie. Il fit non de la tête et montra les étages. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ;

- Tu vérifies que la rue est libre, on les appels et s'il n'y a pas de réponse on part.

Le jeune garçon lui montra qu'il était d'accord. Il sortit dans l'allée et lui fit signe que tout était ok. Séline prit une grande inspiration avant de crier à plein poumons.

- Nathan, Samantha !

Seul des grognements lui répondirent lui apprenant qu'ils étaient repérés, ces saloperies étaient donc sensible aux bruits. Neil lui prit la main avant qu'ils ne courent vers la moto. Séline enclencha le moteur en espérant que son frère et sa femme sortirait d'un instant à l'autre de la maison. Neil frissonna contre son dos quand deux de ces choses passèrent la porte. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait partir.

Séline roula vers l'autoroute et continua pendant deux heures avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle devait réfléchir, le monde qu'ils connaissaient était sur le point de prendre une grosse claque quand le soleil se lèverait. Ils devaient s'éloigner des habitations et autres endroits où ces… "choses" se trouvaient. La jeune femme vit un panneau indiquant une aire de repos et décida de s'arrêter là un instant.

Séline coupa le moteur en observant son environnement, seul trois camion se trouvaient sur le parking à ciel ouvert. Aucun grognement ne se faisait entendre, le vent frissonnait dans l'air en faisant bruisser les arbres aux alentours. Neil descendit de la moto alors que sa sœur restait en selle en sentant le poids du véhicule vouloir la coucher au sol. Elle raffermit sa position pour éviter que cela n'arrive en se rendant compte qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Les directives que son père lui avait données n'étaient plus applicables, le fort Nathan était tombé comme le château familial…

- Je ne sais pas où nous devons aller.

Le jeune garçon la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui indiquer la forêt d'un bras tendu. Séline commençait à s'inquiéter, son frère n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ. Elle repoussa cette constatation pour laisser la place au problème immédiat. La forêt était une idée astucieuse, peu de ces créatures devaient s'y trouver, mais ils n'avaient rien pour s'abriter. L'idée de dormir à la belle étoile alors que ces horreurs pouvaient leur tomber dessus ne lui était pas supportable. Elle vit Neil frissonner dans la nuit pendant qu'il attendait sa décision.

- le vieux cabanon.

L'enfant hocha la tête, Séline sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle remettait le moteur en route. Le geste que venait d'avoir son frère lui avait rappelé son père, cette même façon sec de descendre son menton et de relever la tête. Elle le sentit prendre appuie sur son dos pour se hisser derrière elle et les Graham se mirent en chemin pour une route qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis leurs enfances.

Le vieux cabanon se tenait devant eux, solitaire au milieu d'une clairière. Neil déchargea les sacs pour les emmener à l'intérieur pendant que sa sœur ramassait du petit bois pour démarrer un feu. Alors qu'elle rentrait les bras chargé, Séline ne put faire que deux pas dans la pièce avant de sentir une boule de tristesse lui monter dans la gorge. Neil passa derrière elle pour refermer la porte et la poussa plus en avant à l'intérieur. Ce mouvement la rappela à la réalité et elle s'activa pour démarrer un feu dans la vieille cheminé du mur du fond. Refoulant au plus vite ses sentiments, elle devait être forte.

Le bois crépitait dans l'âtre et Séline rassemblait tout ce qui pouvait être utile. Sacs de couchages, cordes de rechange pour les arcs,… Son frère lui tendit une tente auto-dépliable avant de s'emparer d'un des sacs de couchage et de s'installer près du feu que le bois peu sec faisait craquer.

La jeune femme laissa son regard s'attarder sur lui. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frère. Neil n'avait prononcé aucun son depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux. Son frère en avait trop vu cette nuit, tiré du lit par Thomas… elle se reprit en se disant que ce n'était pas Thomas. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa famille, c'était une de ces "choses" qui avait fait ça. Elle réentendit les paroles de son frère alors qu'ils se trouvaient au stand de tir ;

- _Je sais pas Séli… je sais pas._

Ce souvenir la rendait furieuse, la théorie qu'elle avait avancé ne tenait pas la route. Aucun drogué n'aurait pu faire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait eu tort, tort de croire que la blessure de Thomas n'était pas grave, tort de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à lui, tort de ne pas être allé le voir dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, même si elle savait qu'il l'aurait rembarré en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nounou.

Elle se rendit compte que son corps tremblait et que sa respiration était saccadée. Le monde qui l'entourait devenait peu à peu l'enfer. Les morts se relevant pour tuer ceux qui étaient autrefois leur famille, leurs amis, leurs voisins. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur Neil dont le sommeil n'était pas des plus calmes. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir le réveillé pour lui dire que tout allait bien, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement, elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il savait ce qu'il en était. Neil avait été le premier à se faire attaquer et depuis l'enfant laissait le silence parlé pour lui. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle ne devait pas le réveiller, il devait dormir pour être en forme et arriver à surmonter ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Elle voulut se pencher vers leurs sacs mais à peine avait-elle tendue le bras qu'elle bloqua un cri dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, elle retira son blouson en remarquant que son t-shirt collait à sa peau. Une vague de dégout la traversa, ce n'était pas son sang mais celui des siens. Elle s'approcha du seul miroir présent dans la pièce.

Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, celui d'une femme qui avait due abattre ses proches, celui d'une Séline Graham désespérée. La fureur monta peu à peu en elle avec l'envie d'envoyer ce bout de glace au sol pour en éparpiller les morceaux mais cela aurait réveillé Neil. Elle se contenta de le décrocher et de le mettre dans le tiroir d'une vieille armoire avant de sortir du cabanon et de marcher vers le petit court d'eau qui traversait la clairière. L'obscurité ne la gêna pas, elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux et le clapotis de l'eau la guidait sans faille.

Séline retira le tissu poisseux qui lui collait à la poitrine, le jetant en boule à ses pieds en ayant envie de vomir. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de la petite rive pour défaire ses lacets et retirer ses chaussures. Le pantalon de pyjama qu'elle portait n'avait pas meilleur mine et elle décidât de lui faire rejoindre le t-shirt.

Elle se pencha, les mains en coupe pour s'asperger d'eau froide, il fallait que ce sang disparaisse. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir sur elle, c'était un rappel de ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré les frissons et la chaire de poules qui parsemait son corps Séline continua de frotter sa peau, la morsure de l'air se renforça quand elle essaya de laver ses cheveux tant bien que mal. Du sang coula dans ses yeux et un gout ferreux atteint sa bouche, s'en était de trop. Séline faillit tomber dans le petit ruisseau quand son repas fit le chemin inverse de celui qu'il aurait dû continuer à emprunter.

La jeune femme se retrouva à frissonner violement sous la morsure du vent, les visages des siens défilaient dans son esprit. Thomas, son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident et complice, mort de sa main. Ses parents, les personnes les plus aimantes au monde, morts par sa main. Elle était une meurtrière, une parricide doublé d'une fratricide… Son estomac tenta de recracher un peu de bile qui lui brula la gorge en lui laissant un goût affreux dans la bouche. Son sang battait avec violence dans ses tempes et la nuit semblait se refermer sur elle.

- _Tu sais quoi faire Séli… la tête. Il faut que tu le fasses chérie…_

Les paroles de son père tournaient en boucles sans qu'elle ne puisse leur opposer une quelconque résistance. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça, elle les aimait plus que tout au monde, la jeune femme aurait donné sa propre vie pour les faire revenir. Quelque chose en elle se brisa avec puissance, il lui semblait que son âme elle-même se déchirait. Séline se recroquevilla en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle pouvait sentir que la folie la guettait, il lui serait si facile de s'y abandonner…

- _Tu es forte Séline, je le sais… Mais tu dois l'être encore plus maintenant. Tu dois retrouver les nôtres, tu dois… protéger la famille._

Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle était Séline Graham. Fille de Dominic Graham, Capitaine de la Compagnie des Faucons Noirs des Blackwater, Le chien de guerre, le putain de mercenaire le plus coriace qu'elle connaissait. Si elle voulait lui faire honneur la jeune femme se devait d'accomplir les ordres qu'il lui avait donnés avant de mourir. Elle sentit son estomac faire un dernier soubresaut alors qu'elle se repassait de l'eau sur le visage en comprenant qu'elle devait se ressaisir.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et instinctivement elle porta la main à sa ceinture mais elle ne rencontra que le fin tissu qui couvrait sa hanche. Pour la première fois les ombres qui parsemait les ténèbres de la clairière du vieux cabanon lui firent peur, ce n'était plus un havre sûr, ces horreurs pouvait leurs tomber dessus partout et à tout moment et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dehors sans aucune arme. Elle grogna un juron en attrapant ses chaussures et un autre en se levant pour retourner à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel manque de clairvoyance, être idiot sur un champ de bataille pouvait être synonyme de mort. Séline décida en ouvrant la porte qu'il était temps de faire les choses correctement.

Elle posa les sacs sur la table, ils ne pouvaient pas tout emporter comme ça. Elle entreprit de trier ce qu'y allait leur être utile et ce dont ils pouvaient se débarrasser sans regrets. Cette tache l'empêchant de devoir se focaliser sur la suite des opérations. Elle commença par son sac, rangeant les armes et les munitions à un coin de la table. Les médicaments, bandages et désinfectant suivirent en s'alignant devant elle. Vint alors les affaires qu'elles avaient fourrées au fond, quelques vêtements qu'elle tria rapidement avant de mettre un jeans et un t-shirt propre malgré sa peau mouillée et ses cheveux qui goutaient sur le sol, son portefeuille et son portable. Son portable, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt ? Elle se gifla mentalement avant de composer le numéro de Marcus en prenant appui sur la cheminée, réchauffant ses membres froids et essayant de faire s'évaporer l'humidité que contenaient ses habits. La tonalité lui appris qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. La déception la submergea, elle aurait tout donné pour que son frère ainé réponde à ce coup de fil et lui dise qu'Atlanta était safe.

Elle observa Neil en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois. La famille Graham ne comptait plus que trois membres, il fallait qu'ils soient réunis. Ensemble ils pourraient tout affronter, tout surpasser et puis les ordres de son père avaient été clairs. Rejoindre la famille et la protéger, ils avaient leur destination, Marcus.

Elle continua son rangement après un soupir. Les sacoches de la moto contenaient tout ce qui leur serait utile pour se défendre et aller chasser. Elle tourna un regard étonné vers son frère. Tout était là, fil pour les pièges, hameçons… leurs affaires de chasses comprenant leurs vêtements et les couteaux. Son frère réagissait peut être mieux qu'elle a ce qui arrivait finalement, il l'avait écouté et exécuté parfaitement ce qu'elle lui demandait, dès son arrivée au garage il avait filé vers l'armoire où ils rangeaient leurs arcs. C'était Neil qui lui avait donné la direction pour qu'ils aient un abri pour la nuit, lui qui avait pensé à une tente pour la suite du voyage.

Elle finit de disposer leurs armes en se rendant compte qu'elle haïssait ce qui arrivait, la fureur la prit aux tripes. Ces choses changeaient son frère, l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'y l'entourait et il n'avait vu que des horreurs. Des visions que mêmes un adulte d'âge mûr aurait du mal à supporter par la suite. Lui le cadet, lui le plus doux de la famille avait compris qu'il fallait devenir fort pour continuer à vivre.

Une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'efface rageusement du revers de sa main. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne pleurerait plus. Elle se devait d'être forte pour les siens. Si Neil n'avait plus rien à dire elle devait l'accepter, elle pouvait le comprendre. Séline se jura de tout faire pour qu'il reste en vie, il fallait l'emmener en sécurité.

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le sac de son frère, il avait pris une dizaine de conserves et deux bouteilles d'eau. Elle vit qu'il ne restait que ses affaires personnelles et la liasse d'enveloppes tombée du coffre-fort, sa main se tendait vers ses dernières et elle en compta six. Toutes avaient un prénom écrit sur l'avant, Séline fut tenté de prendre celle qui portait le sien mais elle préféra la remettre dans le sac de son frère avec les autres, ce qu'elle contenait pouvait attendre que la situation aille mieux. C'était à Neil de voir ce qu'il voulait emporter comme vêtements, elle referma la tirette avant de pousser le sac un peu plus loin.

Séline allait s'assoir près du feu quand son regard tomba sur la radio posée au-dessus de la cheminée. Une vieille petite radio portative. La jeune femme se releva pour la prendre avant de se mettre au niveau de l'âtre, elle poussa le bouton vers **on** en diminuant le son. Passant d'une station à l'autre elle comprit que le monde commençait à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui arrivait. Un présentateur affolé leur signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il reste chez eux le temps que les autorités prennent les choses en main. Aucune station ne donnait d'élément concordant sur ce qui se passait, il ne devait surement pas le savoir.

Séline écouta la radio jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. La seule information importante qui avait filtré cette nuit était qu'il ne fallait pas se faire mordre ou griffer par ces choses. Neil ouvrit les yeux lorsque les rayons du soleil arrivèrent à sa tête.

- Bonjour.

Séline ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors que son frère lui faisait un salut de la main avant de pointer la table d'un doigt interrogateur.

- J'ai fait un tri dans nos affaires mais je n'ai pas touché aux tiennes.

Il se leva pour regarder dans son sac, n'en sortant que des vêtements dont il n'aurait pas besoin. Son regard tomba sur elle alors qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas pris son enveloppe. Neil sortit la liasse pour la lui tendre.

- Garde-les.

Au plus profond d'elle Séline voulait savoir ce que contenait la lettre qui lui était destinée mais elle avait peur que les mots de son père ne la blesse, le moment n'était pas le meilleur pour s'apitoyer sur le passé ou sur un avenir qui partait peu à peu en fumé. Elle vit Neil hausser les épaules en remettant les lettres dans son sac.

- Je pense que l'on doit aller à Atlanta, rejoindre Marcus au plus vite.

Il remit les conserves dans son sac en hochant la tête. Après l'avoir refermé il indiqua la radio éteinte.

- Rien que l'on ne savait déjà. Ils disent de rester chez soi et de se barricader. Une morsure ou une griffure et tu deviens comme eux.

Neil prit la radio et l'alluma, le premier présentateur semblait moins anxieux que ceux que Séline avait entendu durant la nuit. Elle ravivait les braises du feu avant d'y mettre une boite de ravioli au centre. Il recommandait aux personnes se trouvant dans des zones à risques de se diriger vers les camps de réfugiés. Atlanta se trouvait en tête de liste pour la Géorgie. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'engouffrer les raviolis, de charger la moto et de retourner sur l'autoroute en direction de leur frère ainé.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures et Séline n'arrivait plus à faire zigzaguer la moto pour continuer d'avancer vers Atlanta. Elle fulminait intérieurement, le voyage n'aurait dû leur prendre que deux heures, trois au maximum sachant qu'il était partis du vieux cabanon. Mais l'affluence de personnes cherchant asile à Atlanta avait créé des bouchons record et la dernière portion d'autoroute ressemblait à un entonnoir trop plein.

La jeune femme coupa le contact et attendit que son frère descende pour l'imiter. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir depuis que le soleil avait été à son zénith. Son organisme commençait à lui réclamer le sommeil réparateur d'une journée harassante. Mais elle prit sur elle en étirant ses jambes avec un grognement. Neil la regarda avant de sortir une barre chocolaté d'une des sacoches et de la couper en deux avant de lui tendre une moitié.

Séline le remercia avant de manger sa part en essayant de la savourer au maximum. Il avait fait arrêt dans une station-service sur l'autoroute, pour refaire le plein, où le propriétaire trouvait opportun de tripler les prix de tout ce qu'il proposait. Mais la jeune femme avait vu le regard de Neil s'attarder un instant dessus et elle lui avait dit d'en prendre le plus possible.

La corde de l'arc de Séline lui rentrait dans l'épaule, elle le retira et le tendit à son frère avant de masser la zone douloureuse. Elle remarqua que Neil la regardait, lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait capté son attention il pointa d'un doigt chocolaté la route qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons beaucoup avancer ce soir.

Neil pointa son torse avant d'agiter deux doigts vers le bas, mimant quelqu'un qui marche. La jeune femme entendit un bruit de dispute sans pouvoir voir d'où cela venait, elle tendit l'oreille, aucun grognement. Son corps se relâcha alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentie se contracter. Elle prit une inspiration avant de dire ;

- je vais aller voir en avant ce qu'il en est et essayer d'avoir d'autres renseignements. Toi, tu restes ici.

Neil ne semblait pas d'accord.

- Tu dois rester près de la moto.

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Une autre bagarre éclatait alors qu'elle allait reprendre son arc. Son geste s'interrompit un instant.

- Neil ?

L'enfant lui remettait son arc avant de lui tendre un carquois d'où il retira trois flèches. Son ton l'avait interpellé et mis sur la défensive.

- Tu te souviens quand Papa est revenu de Falloujah, de ce qu'il nous a raconté sur le comportement des gens ?

Il hocha la tête gravement.

- Je pense que cela pourrait arriver ici aussi.

Une lueur de peur passa dans le regard de son frère mais il prit juste son arc par-dessus son épaule en encochant discrètement une flèche. Séline vérifia que personne n'avait rien remarqué mais la moto et le camping-car qui se trouvait devant eux leur offrait un semblant de couverture.

- Fais-toi tout petit, reste dans l'ombre. Je fais au plus vite.

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'avant en essayant de capter ce que les gens se disaient. Beaucoup d'inquiétude et peu de certitude, personne ne semblait vraiment savoir ce qui arrivait. Séline augmenta l'allure quand le bruit d'une explosion éclata en direction d'Atlanta. Elle coupa par les bois alors que des hélicoptères passaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Séline s'arrêta d'un coup en regardant Atlanta bruler, des explosions éclatant aux quatre coins de la ville. Le ciel de nuit se parait des lumières des feux de l'enfer qui s'élevaient devant ses yeux. Séline se doutait de la nature de ce que les hélicos avaient transporté et un homme proche d'elle confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ils larguent du napalm dans les rues.

Séline se retourna brusquement pour courir rejoindre son frère alors que l'homme prenait une femme dans ses bras. Elle sentit ses jambes protester contre ce traitement, ses muscles semblaient sur le point d'éclater mais elle ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Neil avant que cela ne devienne le chaos total. Il fallait trouver une solution au problème qui se tenait devant eux. Atlanta et son camp de réfugiés étaient certainement tombés aux mains de ces monstres et si Marcus se trouvait dans cette ville en ce moment… il n'y avait plus avoir beaucoup d'espoirs pour lui.


	4. 4 Mythes et Légendes

*** Fait tourner son fauteuil en caressant un chat sur ses genoux***

**- Je vous attendais chers lecteurs. **

**Ce chapitre est le plus "calme et posé" à mes yeux depuis le début de cette folle aventure mais ne vous y fiez pas, chez les Graham l'eau dort mais les abysses grondent.**

**Les reviews**** (toujours plus nombreuses ^^, je vous aime les gens);**

** Nnoxx; Et bien il va leur arriver plein de choses à Séline et Neil, des choses où vous allez rire, des choses où vous allez pleurer, des choses où vous allez me traitez de génie et d'autres d'être maléfique. (Enfin j'espère sinon j'ai l'air un peu idiote avec ma belle et grande tirade… ^^). Ah oui tiens, Marcus… mouhahahahahahaha… Garde espoir on sait jamais.**

** Eponyme Anonyme ; Heureuse que cette fic te plaise (ainsi que mon délire avec Santa Claus, d'ailleurs Dobby m'a envoyer un nouveau rapport de la situation). Oui c'était un peu gros que Dominic sache immédiatement quoi faire mais j'avais espéré que son passé de mercenaire couvrirait cette lacune (zut, c'est foiré ^^). En ce qui concerne Neil je compte bien utiliser son personnage au maximum même si pour le moment l'histoire est centrée sur Séline, son tour viendra ne t'en fait pas. Ah oui, un camping-car et on pense directement à Dale hein ? C'est pas un peu facile tout ça ? (non mais les associations parfois…).**

** Karl912 ; et bien voici la suite ^^.**

**Rapport de l'elfe Dobby**** ;**

**" Santa Claus est toujours en liberté dans la manufacture des jouets et nous avons du abattre les trois elfes infectés. Dame Noël a rejoint sa mère au pôle Sud et y restera tant que la situation ne sera pas maitrisée. Nous, les elfes, sommes en train de fabriquer un piège pour Santa Claus, si nous arrivons à l'immobiliser nous pourrons peut être enfin travaillé à trouver une solution. Je tiens à vous signaler le sacrifice généreux de l'elfe Boromir, qui a tiré la plus courte des pailles et qui servira d'appât pour que le piège fonctionne.**

**Avec tout notre respect, les elfes de Noël.**

**P.S. : pouvez-vous nous envoyer un Daryl s'il vous plait ? "**

Séline arriva hors d'haleine à la hauteur de son frère, ses muscles étaient en feu. Une quasi-nuit blanche et une journée entière sur la moto la laissait épuisée. Pour l'instant la situation lui paraissait calme mais elle savait que, le choc passé, les gens paniqueraient en comprenant ce qui arrivait. Ils voudront faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner d'Atlanta et aller tenter leur chance dans un autre camp de réfugiés.

- la ville…, les helicos…

Sa gorge trop sèche la fit tousser, Neil lui tendit une de leurs bouteilles d'eau à moitié pleine. La première gorgée lui brula l'œsophage mais les suivantes étanchèrent la soif qui la tenaillait. Son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique au point de lui faire mal, chaque respiration lui brulait les poumons.

- … napalm.

Pas besoin d'explication en plus, son frère avait compris ce qu'elle lui disait réellement. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour que Marcus soit encore en vie. Son reflet se reflétait dans les pupilles de son frère, des yeux aussi apeuré que les siens. Séline comprit qu'à partir de maintenant ils allaient devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seuls, plus d'ordres à suivre mis à part celui de protéger la famille et désormais cela se résumait à elle et Neil.

Séline tendit la main vers la sacoche où elle avait rangé la radio et l'alluma, espérant entendre une destination où il aurait pu se diriger le plus vite possible et surtout en premier. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'un grésillement continu sortait du petit baffle. Neil la lui prit des mains pour tester d'autres stations mais le bruit resta le même. Il regarda sa sœur avant de l'éteindre et de la ranger.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère qui ne cillait pas en la regardant. Il attendait ses directives mais elle n'en avait pas, elle n'en avait plus Elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de beaucoup y réfléchir, il fallait prendre une décision et vite. Les gens commençaient à faire des marches arrière brusques. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier "à gauche", la voix de l'homme qui avait confirmé ses doutes. Elle tendit le cou par-delà le camping-car pour voir que deux voitures plus loin un véhicule s'engageait sur un chemin de gravillons qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Neil l'attendait déjà sur la moto, ayant enclenché le moteur, elle l'enjamba alors que le camping-car se mettait en route pour la même direction. Séline évita de justesse un accident avec un véhicule au moment où elle quittait le bitume. Une Cherokee avait fait marche arrière sans se préoccupé de ce qui l'entourait et surtout pas de ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle sentit la main de son frère serrer son flan pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien mais l'adrénaline mit quelques minutes à quitter son corps.

Le convoi improvisé s'arrêta au bord d'un ravin surplombant une crique et donnant sur la forêt, le chemin s'arrêtait là. Ils devaient avoir roulé pendant une bonne heure et Séline sentait son ventre la tenailler mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de se réchauffer avec un bon feu et un repas. Neil descendit de la moto et risqua de perdre l'équilibre, sa sœur le rattrapa de justesse avant de chercher un endroit où installer leur tente. Elle remarqua un arbre couché au sol à la lisière de la forêt et l'indiqua à Neil d'un mouvement de tête. Il partit en prenant l'un des sacs pour commencer à monter leur camp pour la nuit.

Séline pris l'autre sac sur son dos avant de pousser la moto vers son frère. Elle observait les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et qui pour la plupart en faisait de même. Tous les visages qu'elle croisa était inquiets, apeurés, paniqués, méfiants.

Neil jetait la tente en l'air où elle ne mit qu'une seconde à s'ouvrir. À peine tombé au sol le garçon plantait le premier piquet pour l'y maintenir. La jeune femme lança leurs sacs et les sacoches de la moto à l'intérieur avant de se baisser vers lui.

- je vais chercher du bois.

Elle allait se relever quand il lui retint le bras.

- ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas loin.

Il refusait toujours de défaire son étreinte. Séline pris une voix douce avant d'ajouter :

- Et je te promets de faire attention.

Il tendit l'autre main vers son sac et lui donna un couteau de chasse. Il ne la lâcha que quand elle le prit. "Message reçus" pensa-t-elle, son frère lui demandait d'être prudente et elle ne comptait pas lui désobéir. Séline glissa l'arme dans sa chaussure avant de s'avancer vers les sous-bois.

Rien ne venait perturber les sons qu'elle entendait autour d'elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt. La jeune femme ramassa du bois mort sans trop de difficulté malgré le manque de lumière. Un fagot respectable dans les mains elle se tourna pour revenir vers le camp. À peine avait-elle passé la frontière naturel qu'un homme vint à sa rencontre.

- Hey, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'amener ce bois là-bas pour que nous puissions faire un grand feu pour tout le monde ?

Elle reconnut la voix qui lui parlait, monsieur napalm. Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il indiquait en voyant que d'autres personnes déposait du bois et que l'un d'eux tentait de l'allumé sans grand succès. Entre un petit feu et un grand feu Séline fit vite le choix, de plus ce serais une bonne occasion de savoir avec qui ils allaient camper et un peu de solidarité ne ferait pas de mal.

- D'accord.

L'homme lui tendit la main avant de se rendre compte que ses bras étaient pleins.

- Shane, dit-il avant de baisser son bras.

Elle appela Neil pour qu'il prenne le bois. Elle le lui passait quand elle lui répondit.

- Séline et voici mon frère Neil.

Elle lui indiqua d'amener le bois là où se trouvait les autres. Il partit sans émettre un son. Le fait de "parler" sans utilisé de mot avec son frère lui paraissait étrange et tellement normal à la fois qu'elle se sentait légèrement perdue. La jeune femme se devait d'essayer d'avoir une réaction de la part de son petit frère, elle savait que c'était plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose mais ce que Neil venait de vivre pouvait être… destructeur.

- Et montre comment on fait un vrai feu de camp à celui qui souffle comme un idiot.

Il se retourna un instant vers elle et Séline cru déceler un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres, un soupir intérieur la parcourut. Shane lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit en la sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est gentil mais mon frère et moi savons nous débrouiller.

- Neil c'est ça ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Elle se mit en route vers leur tente en lui répondant.

- Il a vu pas mal d'horreurs c'est dernier temps, comme nous tous.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long avant qu'elle n'entre dans la tente pour en ressortir quelque secondes plus tard avec une conserve de cassoulet. L'homme n'était plus là mais Séline en remarqua deux autres occupé à installer leur propre tente à l'autre bout de l'orée du bois. Elle commençait à se diriger vers un feu naissant quand elle entendit une voix grave répliqué.

- Non, j'mangerais pas avec eux !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elles n'étaient pas des plus sociables mais un bon feu ne se refusait pas. Séline s'assit près de Neil alors qu'il mettait du bois plus conséquent sur ce qu'il avait allumé. Elle posa la conserve entre eux deux avant de l'aider dans sa tâche. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, Neil savait faire du feu depuis ses six ans sans aucune aide extérieur mais cela lui permettait d'observer les personnes qui au fur et à mesure s'asseyaient en cercle autour des flammes. Des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, tous semblaient perdus les yeux dans le vide.

Personne ne parlait ou n'osait bouger depuis que le feu crépitait haut et fort tandis que sa lumière éclairait vivement les visages. Neil fut le premier à faire un mouvement, il prit la conserve qui se trouvait entre lui et sa sœur après avoir entendu le ventre de celle-ci gargouiller. À partir de là tout le monde commença à s'affairer dans son coin. Séline sortit le couteau qui se trouvait dans sa chaussure afin de s'en servir pour ouvrir la conserve d'un mouvement souple. Elle la retendait à son frère quand une voix la fit sursauter.

- Quelle ambiance…

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver dans son dos, elle sentit que son frère prenait la boite de ses mains alors qu'elle tournait son regard derrière elle. Un homme approchait du feu en tenant un écureuil à moitié écorché dans une main. Il prit la seule place qui restait, à la droite de Séline. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pendant qu'il était occupé à finir de préparer son écureuil jusqu'au moment où il le mit à cuire au-dessus du feu. Ses gestes étaient sur et aucun mouvement superflu ne venait troubler cette danse macabre, elle entendit quelques bruits de dégouts quand il en arriva à sortir les boyaux de l'animal mais l'opération lui parut propre et réussie.

Neil pinça doucement la peau du bras gauche de sa sœur. Attirant son attention et échangeant un regard entendu avec elle avant de lui montrer la boite de conserve. Ils avaient compris au premier coup d'œil que cet homme savait lui aussi chasser. Shane prit alors la parole.

- Tu chasses ?

L'homme releva à peine ses yeux bleus de sa proie pour lui répondre alors qu'il tournait son écureuil pour en griller toute la chair.

- Ouais.

Séline observa Shane jeter un regard à la ronde avant de demander.

- D'autres personnes savent chasser ?

Séline ne savait pas si elle devait répondre, elle se tournait vers Neil alors qu'il levait timidement la main. Son frère avait presque entièrement répondus à la question, personne d'autre ne se manifesta avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Mon frère et moi savons chasser.

Elle vit Neil se pencher vers le feu en rabattant ses manches sur ses mains pour retirer la boite de conserve qui bouillonnait. Mais son attention fut attirés par les regards surpris qui les fixaient tous les deux. Elle se sentie tout à coup mal à l'aise. Séline tenta de chercher un peu de solidarité du côté de son voisin de "table" chasseur, mais elle ne rencontra qu'un regard surpris. Heureusement quelqu'un demanda si c'était dangereux d'aller chasser avec ce qui trainait dans les parages ces derniers temps. Séline tourna son attention vers l'homme qui venait de parler tout en le remerciant intérieurement de la sortir de cette situation. L'homme paraissait avoir la soixantaine passé vu ses cheveux blanc que venait couronner un chapeau à bords beige. Elle tendait la main vers la conserve quand elle entendit le chasseur répondre.

- c'est pareil à la fois où j'ai croisé un chupacabra alors qu'je chassais des écureuils, les mordeurs sont tout aussi moche mais un peu plus hargneux.

Le moment ne prêtais pas vraiment à rire et Séline se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Son regard revint de la boite de conserve à son frère, cherchant son soutien. Neil tendis son index pour s'en faire une corne au milieu du front. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit éclat de rire qui vint briser le silence qui c'était installé après cette déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire toi ?

Séline repris son sérieux avant de se tourné vers son voisin, les autres personnes présentent autour du feu retenant leurs souffles. Le ton qu'il avait employé la mettait en garde mais le fou-rire qu'elle retenait en serrant ses abdominaux gagnait du terrain.

- Mon frère me rappelait la fois où on a croisé une licorne en allant chasser le cerf.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Séline étouffa son rire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle le vit sur le point de s'énerver avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

- Écoute, je suis désolé. C'est mon frère qui me rappelait une blague, c'était pas contre toi.

Elle se tourna vers Neil en lui demandant de s'excuser… avant de se gifler mentalement pour sa bêtise. Son frère soupira avant de se lever pour aller vers le chasseur. Elle le vit se radoucir un peu quand Neil lui tendit la boite en lui faisant signe d'en prendre. Il prit une saucisse, l'engloutissant immédiatement avant de se tourner vers son écureuil. L'atmosphère se détendait un peu autour du feu.

- P'tit chasseur de licorne de mes deux…

Séline prit la conserve que son frère lui tendait, pensant que celui-ci allait revenir s'assoir près d'elle. Mais Neil toucha l'épaule de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos pour qu'il lui accorde son attention. Le chasseur se retourna vers lui alors qu'elle l'implorait du regard de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais son frère était habitué à répondre à ses ainés. Le garçon mima le tir d'un fusil avant de placer deux doigts aux coins de sa bouche. L'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme alors que le groupe entier pouffait de rire. Elle lui sourit avant de lui expliquer.

- Il te traite de chasseur de chupacabra mais sans le "de mes deux".

À sa surprise il se tourna vers son frère en ayant un début de sourire en coin avant de légèrement le pousser vers elle.

- P'tit con.

Les conversations semblaient s'enchainer plus vite alors que le temps passait. Séline commençait à avoir du mal à suivre ce qui se disait. Elle sentit ses paupières vouloir se fermer, Neil posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient se coucher.

Neil ouvrit leur tente avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son sac de couchage, elle allait l'imiter lorsque quelque chose vint chatouiller son esprit.

- Neil ?

L'enfant rouvrit un œil.

- Je vais voir s'ils vont surveiller le camp cette nuit et puis je te rejoins d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête avant de glisser son Glock sous sa veste lui servant d'oreiller et d'empoigner un couteau en refermant ses yeux. Elle rabattit le voile fermant la tente et avança vers le feu de camp. Trois hommes s'y trouvait encore, discutant ensemble près du camping- car. Le dénommé Shane qui semblait prendre les choses en main, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'embarras et un noir à la carrure impressionnante. Ils ne l'entendirent pas approcher et elle dut se racler la gorge pour capter leurs attentions.

- Shane c'est ça ?

L'homme la regarda en hochant la tête.

- Un problème ?

- Pas vraiment, je me demandais si le camp allait être sous surveillance durant la nuit.

Ils se consultèrent d'un regard avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir avec eux. L'homme noir lui tendit la main.

- T-dog.

Elle la serra brièvement avant de lui répondre.

- Séline.

- Dale.

Le vieil homme lui tendait lui aussi la main, elle en fit de même avec lui alors que Shane parlait.

- Nous y avons pensé mais il nous manque un quart.

Elle soupira en essayant de trouver une place un peu plus confortable au sol, les muscles de ses jambes lui donnaient des crampes. Son regard parcourut le camp en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient les derniers debout. Shane repris après un moment d'hésitation.

- Tu serais partante ?

Elle l'observa un instant, la surveillance du camp devait être établis au plus vite mais le besoin de sommeil que ressentait son corps devait être comblée en premier.

- Oui mais je prends le dernier, qui est avant moi ?

Dale lui répondit.

- T-dog en premier, Shane et puis moi-même.

Elle se leva en enlevant la poussière qui c'était accumulé sur son jeans.

- Parfait…

Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme avant de tendre son doigt vers sa tente.

- M'sieur Dale, vous voyez la tente verte là-bas ? C'est la nôtre, n'entrez pas dedans quand vous viendrez me réveiller, appelez-moi de l'extérieur s'il vous plait.

Elle le vit ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Un dernier regard en arrière et elle se rappela la politesse que sa mère lui avait apprise. Elle dit par-dessus son épaule ;

- Bonne nuit messieurs et bonne veille.

Elle referma la tente derrière elle et s'allongea dans son sac de couchage. Séline allait fermer les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que Neil n'était couvert qu'à moitié. Elle tendit la main pour lui rabattre son sac de couchage vers les épaules avant de remarquer que c'était son bras armés qui reposait en dehors. Elle interrompit son geste, réfléchissant un instant. Elle aurait tout donné pour s'endormir comme une masse mais son frère avait de nouveau eu le bon réflex. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les gens avec qui ils partageaient ce camp. La méfiance était de rigueur, elle prit son propre Glock pour le glisser sous sa veste avant de vérifier que les arcs étaient à portée de main. Elle s'endormit en serrant la garde de son couteau de chasse.

** Eponyme Anonyme ; ouais… c'était bien Dale ^^.**


	5. 5 Promenons-nous dans les bois

_**A**_**h t'as pas voulu que je sois tout en haut de la liste hein ! Non mais, ça bug, je mets des plombes à pouvoir poster un chapitre et toi tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? … je me prends la tête oui !**

**Et ben tu sais comment je vais me venger site que malgré tout j'adore ? Je vais poster un nouveau chapitre ! Tiens prends toi ça dans la face … et un long en plus. **

**Je me voyais déjà en haut de l'afficheuuuuuuuuuuh, lalalalala.**

**Voilà, coup de gueule terminé. *inspire un grand coup et se sent mieux***

_***Je cours sans pouvoir m'arrêter, quelque chose me poursuit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais la peur que cela m'inspire me donne des ailes. J'évite des obstacles que je ne peux pas voir dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Des bruits horribles de claquements de mâchoires ponctuent chacun de mes pas, je n'ose pas me retourner. À peine la crainte de tomber a-t-elle traversée mon cerveau que je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je tombe sans pouvoir attraper quoi que ce soit. J'ai beau agiter mes bras et tendre mes mains je ne trouve aucune prise. Il n'y a rien, rien que ce vide qui m'entoure et ma chute.***_

Séline se réveilla en entendant son prénom. Durant un instant elle ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait et puis tout lui revient en tête. La maison, chez Nathan, Atlanta en feu et la crique où ils avaient trouvés refuge.

- …Séline ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Dale en se mettant sur ses genoux, ses muscles endoloris la tiraillaient de partout. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait ses doigts engourdis sur le manche du couteau se réveiller en picotant. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui apprit que son frère ne dormait plus.

- Mademoiselle Séline ?

Elle ouvrit la tente à moitié pour passer sa tête, l'air froid venant piquer sa peau.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

Elle retourna auprès de Neil, son frère s'habillait déjà en lui tendant ses affaires de chasses. Elle lui prit son pantalon de cuir beige alors qu'il détournait le regard pour lui permettre de se changer à l'aise. Séline l'enfila avant de prendre une chemise dans son sac et de la coincé dans sa ceinture pour qu'elle ne gêne pas ses mouvements.

- Je dois monter la garde pour le dernier quart, tu peux te recoucher.

Il la fusilla du regard par-dessus son épaule avant de lasser ses chaussures. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il lui fit non de la tête avant de mettre sa veste, de passer son arc dans son dos et de sortir de la tente. Elle serra les lacets de ses bottes de chasses avant d'en faire de même après avoir pris soin de prendre son carquois. Dale les regarda d'un air surpris avant de les accompagner jusqu'au camping-car.

- c'est le mien, leur apprit il avant de leur montrer le toit et d'enchainer, la vue de là-haut couvre tout le campement et la crique.

Neil grimpait déjà à l'échelle pour prendre son poste quand Séline sentit une douce odeur venir lui chatouiller le nez. Dale lui tendait une tasse de café, elle hésita un instant avant de la prendre en ayant un sourire timide. Elle murmura comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour ne pas réveiller le campement.

- Merci monsieur Dale.

Il lui répondit en la regardant de ses yeux fatigués.

- Juste Dale.

Elle termina la tasse avant de la lui retendre, sentant le liquide chaud lui donner un coup de fouet. Le vieil homme devait aimer son café noir et serré.

- Alors juste Séline, je n'ai pas l'habitude du "mademoiselle".

La jeune femme grimpait à l'échelle pour rejoindre son frère quand le vieil homme lui précisa.

- je dors à l'intérieur donc si il se passe quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me réveiller.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris avant de prendre position sur le toit du camping-car. Neil s'assit en tailleur pour vérifier la corde de son arc et Séline se positionna comme son père le lui avait appris pour éviter de s'ankyloser ou d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle remarqua que certain membres du convoi n'avait pas prévu de devoir camper. Peu d'entre eux dormait à la belle étoile, ayant leur voiture pour s'abriter, mais aucun n'était totalement préparer à survivre sur cette fin de route.

Une heure passa sans que rien ne trouble la quiétude du camp. L'aube commençait à étendre ses filaments d'ors et d'ocres dans le ciel quand un mouvement attira leur attention. La corde de leur arc tendue et une flèche au poing ils virent le chasseur sortir de sa tente. Son regard tomba sur eux alors qu'ils baissaient simultanément leurs flèches. Sans un signe il mit une arbalète sur son épaule avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

Neil lui coula un regard qui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait lui aussi aller chasser. Séline était entièrement d'accord mais il devait attendre d'être relevés avant de pouvoir quitter leur poste.

- on ira chasser dès que quelqu'un sera debout.

La jeune femme vit son frère hocher la tête impatiemment avant de reprendre son rôle. Séline continuait d'observer le camp en sentant en elle le besoin d'aller courir. Elle devait dissiper la pression que leur garde lui faisait endurer. Rester au même endroit sans bouger la rendait nerveuse, elle se sentait sur le point de commencer à faire les cents pas quand elle vit Shane émerger d'une tente et venir à leur rencontre.

Neil descendait l'échelle avant qu'elle ne le suive après un dernier regard aux alentours. Shane serra la main que le garçon lui tendait, semblant sortir d'un sommeil trop court. Elle put voir son regard revenir vers elle alors que Neil se dirigeait vers leur tente. Arrivé à la hauteur de Séline il la salua en lui demandant comment c'était passé son quart.

- Rien à signaler. Tout a été calme. Mais je pense que le camp doit aussi être surveillé de jour.

Il l'observa un instant avant d'en convenir.

- J'y ai pensé aussi durant mon quart, il faut éviter de se faire surprendre.

Elle remarqua la chemise qu'il portait sur lui.

- Policier dans la vie réel ?

- Ouais et toi tu faisais quoi ?

Neil revint à leur hauteur en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau et son Glock. Séline surprit le regard de Shane se posant sur l'arme avant de revenir sur son frère et de constater qu'il en possédait une aussi à sa ceinture.

- Je viens d'être diplômée avec mention.

L'officier parut surpris par cette déclaration mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Son frère piétinait le sol devant elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait y aller.

- Neil et moi allons chasser.

- Vraiment ? Vous allez vous en sortir ?

La jeune femme savait ce à quoi il faisait référence, ces "choses", mais elle lui répondit qu'il serait de retour en fin d'après-midi avant de suivre son frère qui prenait le chemin de la forêt.

* * *

Neil se tourna vers elle quand ils arrivèrent sous le couvert des arbres, tout son être criait son besoin de liberté. Sa sœur hocha la tête, donnant le coup d'envoi. Ses pas se firent plus rapproché avant de se transformer en course, un regard sur la gauche et il put voir sa sœur rester sans mal à sa hauteur. Il aimait la forêt mais elle avait une sorte de connexion avec cette dernière, un lien qui ne s'expliquait pas. Quand Séline se trouvait ici elle semblait à sa place, se déplaçant sans aucun mal comme un animal.

Ce qui lui sautait toujours aux yeux et ce depuis sa première chasse c'était le calme que sa sœur pouvait ressentir dans ces moment-là. À la maison Séline ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle semblait nerveuse aux yeux des autres pourtant sa famille savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle devait simplement être toujours occupée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Mais dans la nature c'était autre chose, l'énergie qui débordait d'elle semblait être aspirée, canalisée à son maximum pour lui permettre d'atteindre un état second. Neil se colla au tronc d'un arbre tandis que sa sœur se tapissait derrière un fourré. Un poing fermé et levé de sa part lui ordonna de rester à sa place, il tendit sa corde pour armer sa flèche.

Il observa Séline soulever sans un bruissement une branche du bout de son arc, à son regard de rapace il savait qu'ils avaient débusqué quelque chose. Sa sœur se tourna vers lui en levant deux doigts, indiquant en les repliant qu'il s'agissait d'un lapin. Neil pensa qu'elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas compris quand elle recommença son geste, et puis la lumière se fit. Deux lapins, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et l'enfant hocha la tête.

Avec souplesse ils se tendirent en lançant l'offensive, Neil poussa sur le tronc de ses épaules pour gagner de l'élan tandis que sa sœur se relevait en semblant dans un autre monde. Son sourire s'agrandit en sentant la pression qu'elle lui mettait inconsciemment sur les épaules. Neil savait que quoi qu'il arrive le lapin que sa sœur avait pris pour cible terminerait dans leur ventre mais il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'il se trouvait à égalité. Séline chassait depuis ses six ans et lui seulement depuis ses huit ans, trois ans de chasse ne pouvaient pas en égaler dix-neuf.

C'est là que la pression se mettait en place, là que la challenge entrait en jeu. Il entendit la corde de l'arc de sa sœur se détendre, son lapin entra dans son champ de vision. Il banda son arc au maximum, retenant son souffle durant un quart de seconde. Le moment ultime était là, la pointe de sa flèche et le lapin à une dizaine de mètres. Ses doigts se détendirent et tout ce qui pouvait l'oppresser siffla à son oreille en même temps que sa flèche, s'éloignant de lui à toute vitesse. Son lapin se retrouva arrêter en pleine course, le soulagement et la fierté montèrent en lui.

- Joli tir, propre et net. Je pense que tu l'as tué sur le coup, il n'a pas souffert.

Séline lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il se sentit rougir de plaisir, sa sœur ne faisait jamais de compliment en l'air. Séline disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et il aimait ça chez elle, en réalité il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa sœur. On pouvait compter sur elle quoi qu'il arrive, elle était généreuse, forte, débrouillarde, intelligente.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son lapin bel et bien mort. Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappa, il appréciait la chasse mais paradoxalement il n'aimait pas devoir achever une proie au couteau. Cela pouvait lui serrer le cœur au point de lui donner envie de vomir. Neil tourna son regard vers sa sœur qui retirait sa flèche de son lapin en lui souriant, une autre qualité qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez sa sœur était sa douceur. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas finir un animal et elle l'avait immédiatement rassuré.

Son père ne lui avait dit qu'une seule chose avant de mourir et il comptait bien honorer sa promesse, son rôle était de prendre soin de Séline. Sa sœur représentait à présent tout ce qui lui restait, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement à cette pensée et son sourire se figer. Séline remarqua immédiatement son changement d'humeur et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Hey, ça va ?

Neil sentit sa sœur lui masser l'épaule alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Le garçon aspira brusquement de l'air en sentant son ventre se glacer, il essaya de remuer ses lèvres en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il n'y arrivait pas, aucune parole, aucun son ne voulait sortir. L'enfant se rendit compte que ses sanglots le submergeaient, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux se transformaient en fontaine.

Séline lâcha son arc au sol en se mettant au niveau de Neil, l'entourant de ses bras et le ramenant contre elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en pleurant contre elle alors qu'elle lui parlait calmement.

- Ne t'en fait pas Neil, c'est pas grave. C'est normal, je comprends.

Oui, il savait qu'elle comprenait mais il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à parler à sa propre sœur. Lui expliquer que non ça n'allait pas, ils étaient tout seul maintenant. Papa et maman n'étaient plus là, leurs frères non plus. Ils se retrouvaient entourés par des étrangers, ils avaient dû quitter la maison.

- On va s'en sortir, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Neil renifla en relevant un peu la tête, les yeux d'aciers de Séline étaient aussi secs que les siens pouvaient être humides. Elle semblait sure d'elle, sa sœur ne tremblait pas, ne cillait pas.

- Parce que toi et moi on est ensemble, et deux Graham ensemble valent plus que mille de ces saloperies.

Séline le berça doucement en continuant de parler. Ses sanglots se calmaient peu à peu mais ses larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler.

- On est fort Neil. Papa et maman… Papa et maman nous ont élevé pour qu'on le soit, on a pas le droit de les décevoir.

L'enfant essuya ses joues en se relevant un peu plus, il l'avait sentie se tendre sous son étreinte. Sa voix se fit hésitante alors que ses yeux restaient secs.

- Je suis désolé… pour ce que j'ai dû faire… mais…

Neil l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa bouche, il ne voulait pas repenser à ça ni en parler. Il hocha négativement la tête en espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait, il savait. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en la serrant doucement, ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder avant de se lever et de continuer leur chasse.

* * *

Au plus ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt au plus Séline s'était sentie devenir calme. Être à l'écoute de la nature et essayer de trouver une piste à suivre lui demandaient toute sa concentration. Elle entendit la corde de son frère se détendre avant de se tourner vers lui alors qu'il allait chercher un écureuil cloué sur un arbre. Elle lui sourit en le voyant l'attacher à sa ceinture et revenir sans faire de bruit près d'elle. Ils continuèrent à avancer et à ramasser leurs proies jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel.

La réaction que son frère avait eu un peu plus tôt lui trottait en tête, Neil avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour parler et pourtant il n'y était pas arrivé. Elle se demandait si Neil reparlerait un jour, en attendant il lui fallait être patiente et veiller sur lui.

Séline allait se tourner vers son frère pour lui dire qu'ils devaient retourner au camp mais des bruits attirèrent son attention. Un frottement ponctué de grognements. La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'elle faisait signe à Neil de faire le tour d'un arbre. Il l'a suivi alors qu'elle encochait une nouvelle flèche, s'adossant à l'écorce elle tendit le cou pour voir une de ces choses roder seule. Elle leva un doigt pour lui signifier qu'il n'y en avait qu'un avant de s'avancer pour viser. Il lui tournait le dos quand la flèche vint se figer dans son crâne, une seconde plus tard il tombait au sol. Neil courut chercher la flèche, l'essuyant sur le cadavre avant de la remettre dans le carquois que portait sa sœur. Aucunes paroles, aucuns regards ne furent échangés alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche pour retourner au camp.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils y arrivèrent. La jeune femme remarqua en sortant des sous-bois qu'ils attiraient l'attention de tout le monde. Elle s'arrêta un instant alors que Neil continuait d'avancer. Les regards changèrent encore plus quand les campeurs virent que le garçon était armé. Des yeux désapprobateurs la fusillèrent alors qu'elle rejoignait Neil. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, elle voyait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver. La réquisition de leurs armes par des gens qui avaient peur et les désireraient peut être pour eux-mêmes. Il ferait passer ça sous l'excuse du "bien commun", les affaiblissants. Son frère sembla comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête alors qu'il remontait le campement. Il lui montra discrètement les regards hostiles qui lui tombaient dessus en ayant un air blessé. Elle lui murmura tout bas ;

- Oui je sais frérot, il va falloir trouver une solution et vite.

Séline augmenta l'allure pour se diriger vers le feu de camp qui commençait à être relancé. Neil tendit son doigt vers la personne qu'elle cherchait, Shane. Elle contourna une des voitures en l'appelant. Il siffla d'étonnement en voyant leurs ceintures garnis de deux lapins et d'une dizaine d'écureuils.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous en ramèneriez autant.

Elle voulut immédiatement le mettre au courant du problème qui commençait à se profiler à l'horizon mais elle rencontra de nouveau un regard qui en disait long sur ce que pensait la femme en face d'elle. Le garçon qu'elle tenait par la main semblait admiratif devant leurs prises du jour et craintif vis-à-vis d'eux. La jeune femme comprit où se trouvait vraiment le problème. Elle et son frère possédait le moyen de se nourrir et de survivre dans les bois, pas eux. Ils possédaient une force défensive que beaucoup n'avait pas et cela pourrait les desservir si le campement les pensaient dangereux ou immatures.

Shane lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au camping-car en voyant qu'elle n'osait pas parler devant Lori et Carl qui se tenaient derrière lui. Séline se débarrassa de son arc et du carquois en les posant contre le véhicule.

- Il y en avait un dans les bois, à deux heures de marches vers le sud. Nous l'avons éliminé mais j'ai peur qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Dale passa sa tête par la porte. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment aborder son problème avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Il paraissait vraiment anxieux en les scrutant elle et son frère.

- Non, tout va bien.

Neil tira doucement sur la chemise du vieil homme pour lui montrer ce qui pendait à sa ceinture en lui demandant par signe s'il pouvait déposer cela sur la table déplié près d'eux. Séline allait traduire quand le vieil homme répondait qu'il pouvait faire comme chez eux. Elle vit son frère sourire à Dale avant de poser ses proies et d'entreprendre de les préparer pour le souper. Sa sœur en fit de même alors que deux femmes blondes descendaient à la suite de Dale du camping-car.

- J'avoue que j'étais plus que sceptique hier soir mais là je dis bravo.

Séline regarda son frère avant de se tourner vers la plus âgé des deux femmes qui les observaient.

- Le camp entier était "plus que sceptique".

Neil ria doucement tout en continuant d'écorcher un des deux lapins. Il surprit le regard de la plus jeune des deux femmes sur ses mains qui commençait à être tachés de sang. Sa sœur pouvait se montrer arrogante mais elle le faisait toujours au bon moment. Il l'entendit demander à Shane si les écureuils suffiraient pour les autres. Il releva les yeux et lui toucha le bras de son coude pour attirer son attention. Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment qu'une partie de leur sort se jouait maintenant. Il la connaissait trop bien, elle n'accepterait pas de les savoir dans une situation précaires et ferait tout pour les sortir de là au plus vite.

Séline se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui montrait le deuxième lapin du menton. Elle souffla avant de dire ;

- les écureuils et les lapins feront un meilleur ragout pour tout le monde.

Elle vit son frère lui sourire en hochant la tête avant de retourner à sa tâche. Séline entendit Shane et les autres les remercier chaleureusement et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de demander à Shane de marcher un peu avec elle.

La jeune femme n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- J'ai un marché à proposer.

Elle vit l'homme la regarder suspicieusement en attendant la suite.

- Un marché qui est intéressant pour tout le monde. J'accepte que nous partagions nos prises avec vous, pour tous les membres du campement. Cela aidera à économiser les conserves.

- En échange ?

Shane paraissait maintenant intéressé.

- En échange de votre aide et de votre protection. Mon frère est jeune et j'ai remarqué que certains n'appréciaient pas de le voir armé. Mais ne vous y fiez pas, Neil a trois ans de chasse à son actif. Mon frère sait manier les armes qu'il porte, tout comme moi.

Elle le vit réfléchir à sa proposition alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans le camp. Il remontait vers le camping-car quand Shane brisa enfin le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- quelles armes possédez-vous ?

Séline s'arrêta un instant en croisant les bras. Le moment décisif était là, les négociations commençaient vraiment. La jeune femme préféra la jouer à la franchise.

- Un fusil à pompes, deux Glocks, nos arcs et plusieurs couteaux. Avec trois boites de munitions pour chaque type d'armes.

L'homme parut impressionné alors qu'il baissait la voix.

- Tout un arsenal, tu es diplômée de quoi déjà ?

Elle pouffa de rire avant de lui répondre.

- De droits. Les armes à feux sont celles de mon père.

Il l'observa un instant, elle pouvait quasiment voir ses pensées se refléter sur son visage. Il était intéressé mais toujours un peu sur ses gardes.

- Militaire j'imagine.

- On peut dire ça.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il lui fallait déposer autre chose dans la balance pour la faire définitivement pencher en sa faveur.

- On a aussi quelques médicaments, des bandages et de quoi désinfecter les petites blessures…

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter.

-… et j'accepte de prêter le fusil à pompes pour la défense du camp.

Il lui tendit la main et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à la serrer.

- Tu as ton accord.

Elle le remercia avant de retourner près de son frère pour l'aider à finir de vider les écureuils. Neil lui versait un peu d'eau sur les mains pour l'aidé à se débarrasser du sang quand elle vit le chasseur revenir au campement. Il sortit des bois en portant un jeune chevreuil sur ses épaules. Son frère reposait la bouteille en lui tendant un chiffon quand elle lui dit de regarder vers la forêt.

Neil mis deux doigts aux coins de sa bouche et leva un doigt avant de les désigner eux en faisant un cercle avec son pouce et son index. Ils le suivirent du regard alors que l'homme appelait son frère en déposant l'animal devant leur tente.

- D'accord, Il gagne la première manche.

La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir son frère garder certain réflex. Le fait de savoir qui avait eu le gibier le plus difficile à traquer en fin de journée était une des traditions de la famille Graham. Neil changeait mais une part de lui restait la même. Le garçon fut surpris quand elle déposa un baiser sur son front et que Dale leur dise qu'il s'occupait du reste pour la préparation du ragout.

Il lui demanda par geste ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent.

- M'assoir auprès de ce feu et reposer mes jambes pendant au moins dix minutes.

Séline le vit esquisser un sourire avant qu'il ne trottine pour aller s'assoir près des flammes. Elle prenait place à sa droite en observant les quelques personnes présentes, certains regards changeaient déjà d'attitude. T-dog la salua chaleureusement alors qu'elle tendait ses jambes devant elle, elle lui rendit son salut en se rendant compte que même si elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup cet homme lui semblait sympathique.

- un petit oiseau m'a dit que vous nous rameniez du ragout d'écureuils pour le repas…

La mine affamée de T-dog et le sourire caché dans sa voix l'incita à lui répondre sur le même ton de confidence.

- Ton petit oiseau a oublié de préciser qu'il y a aussi du lapin…

Séline tournait ses yeux vers Shane qui prenait lui aussi place, près de la femme et de l'enfant qu'elle avait aperçus un peu plus tôt. Elle le remercia d'un regard, l'identité du petit oiseau n'était pas dure à deviner. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'homme noir en reprenant ;

- Et c'est Dale qu'il faut remercier pour la préparation du ragout.

Le vieil homme était alors arrivé près d'eux en portant à bout de bras une énorme casserole qu'il mit à chauffer au-dessus des flammes. Amy et Andréa, les deux blondes qui partageaient le camping-car avec lui le suivaient avec une pile d'assiettes dans les bras.

L'odeur du ragout en fin de cuisson attira du monde autour du feu de camp principal. Séline avait commencé à se détendre, la plupart des personnes présentes ne les regardaient plus elle et son frère comme s'ils étaient dangereux. Lorsque les assiettes furent remplient et tendus, ils avaient même l'air content. La jeune femme pensait que leur stabilité était assurés avant qu'un homme en survêtement de l'armée ne lance un froid dans les discutions qui allaient bon train autour du feu.

- Une femme de ton âge ne devrait pas allé gambader dans les bois avec son petit frère.

Séline posa son assiette au sol en sentant qu'elle devait se contrôler, la mise à l'épreuve était là. Le regard que Shane lui envoya était sans appel, il fallait régler cela pacifiquement. Le moment était venu pour elle et son frère de montrer qu'ils étaient civilisés. Le problème se trouvait dans le fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être la cible, elle pensait que c'était son frère qui serait mis en cause. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle sentit son frère remuer à côté d'elle. Elle le fixa alors qu'il se levait en tendant la main paume tendu vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Elle l'entendit lui demander ce que le "gamin" lui voulait et c'est d'une voix entre le rire et la fierté qu'elle répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je pense que mon frère veut vous faire comprendre que si vous n'aimez pas notre façon de chasser vous pouvez nous rendre ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette.

Neil tapa du pied en la regardant.

- Et que les mots que vous vouliez en fait dire étaient "merci pour ce repas"

Il hocha la tête avant de se rassoir contre elle. L'homme devint rouge pivoine, Séline se demanda si l'arrogance avait été la bonne solution. Un moment de silence continua de planer avant qu'il ne se lève en ordonnant à sa femme et à sa fille de le suivre. Elles ne dirent pas un mot en le faisant et les Graham sentirent l'ambiance du feu de camp redevenir peu à peu respirable.

Neil posa sa tête sur ses genoux alors que les derniers reliefs du repas disparaissaient. Il observait les gens qui l'entouraient et qui semblait à présents plus ouvert à leur compagnie. Il mit sa main dans celle de sa sœur avant de l'agiter discrètement une fois. Le garçon vit Séline lui sourire en réponse et se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- C'est toi qu'il faut féliciter champion.


	6. 6 Chasse fructueuse

**Chapitre à nouveau centré sur Séline et… la forêt ^^. Sur ce coup-ci notre petit Neil ne fera qu'une brève apparition (ouais j'en entends déjà parler de favoritisme là-bas au fond et tout ça… et bien non, sachez que Neil est susceptible d'avoir un jour son propre chapitre en entier. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, en entier.) mais sa sœur va faire une rencontre en pleine nature sauvage.**

**Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? niark, niark, niark…**

**Les reviews;**

**Eponyme Anonyme ; Par l'Enfer ! je suis dans tes favoris… wow. Et pas World of Warcraft, non non non, le bon vieux wow de "j'y crois pas, je sais que j'ai vendu mon âme à Satan mais là les résultats sont énormes". Pour te remercier une petite info rien que pour toi (heum… ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait lire ce qui va suivre, si ?), la scène du feu de camp et de la rencontre des licornes et du chupacabra est la première à avoir été écrite, c'est la base de toute cette folle aventure ^^.**

**Nnoxx ; Grace à toi je peux sortir ma bannière "yes, mission réussie" et aller courir dans la rue car un des défis que je me suis lancé en écrivant cette histoire était de faire comprendre ce qui unissait Neil et Séline. Ils sont de la même famille, ils ont grandis ensemble, ils se connaissent par cœur mais les éléments les plus dures à faire passer sont la complicité qu'ils ont ainsi que la connaissance de leurs propres forces. Ce sont des Graham et rien ne peut anéantir un Graham.**

**Rapport de l'elfe Dobby;**

**"Situation en passe d'être sécurisé, Boromir a fait l'ultime don de soi pour nous permettre de capturer Santa Claus. Nous le tenons en isolement pour procéder à un test sur tous les elfes survivant en comptant prévenir toute autre infection. Dame Noël nous a fait parvenir des vivres ainsi que des armes dans sa grande bonté et générosité."**

Neil et Séline trouvèrent assez rapidement leur place au sein du groupe, le marché silencieux avec tout le monde étant qu'ils chassaient pendant que ceux qui restaient se rendaient utiles ou surveillaient. Il arrivait que Séline demande à son frère de demeurer au camp, autant pour sa sécurité que pour le besoin de solitude que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir. Vivre en communauté n'était pas en soi insurmontable, elle avait vécue avec quatre frères et s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le problème se trouvait ailleurs, elle se sentait oppressée par autant de personne qu'elle commençait à connaitre peu à peu. Elle apprenait tous les jours un peu plus qui étaient les gens qu'elle côtoyait.

Ils parlaient autour du feu, pendant les corvées, tout le temps… de ce qu'ils avaient été avant de devoir apprendre les nouvelles règles qui régissaient le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Séline répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait mais en restant dans le floue. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler du passé, ça ne servait à rien, ils n'avaient plus d'avenir.

Séline se sentait encore fâchée, de ce qui était arrivée la veille au soir, à son réveil. Ce sentiment ne la quittait toujours pas alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer en essayant de ne pas réveiller son frère. Le soleil se levait à peine et les oiseaux reprenaient leurs chants quand elle sortit au grand air. Elle planta rageusement une flèche devant la tente pour que Neil sache où elle allait, repensant à ce que Glenn lui avait demandé hier soir avant de se diriger vers les sous-bois.

Ils se trouvaient tous autour du feu reparlant à nouveau du bon vieux temps avant le retour à la vie des morts, ou plus précisément du moment où l'horreur c'était imposé à eux. Séline ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation et essayait de se faire oublier mais Glenn s'était tourné vers elle en lui demandant ;

- Et toi ça a commencé comment ?

La jeune femme avait ressentie un courant électrique froid la parcourir avant qu'elle ne se lève et leur tourne le dos pour rejoindre Neil qui dormait déjà.

Séline frappa dans une pierre, l'envoyant cogner contre un arbre en espérant que ce souvenir allait s'éloigner de même. Il la poursuivait depuis une bonne heure alors qu'elle tirait ses flèches sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il restait en toile de fonds dans son esprit, n'acceptant de lui donner un peu de repos qu'au moment où elle tendait son arc avant de lâcher sa flèche.

Elle marchait aussi silencieusement que la mort quand un bruit attira son attention. La jeune femme sentit son énervement la quitter en voyant cinq rodeurs déambuler dans la forêt. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle encocha une flèche en visant le premier, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba au sol.

Séline encocha une seconde flèche qui ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre sa cible, elle comprenait en abattant ce deuxième zombie que le but de sa chasse du jour n'avait pas été de ramener de quoi manger. Depuis le début c'était eux qu'elle cherchait, pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose qui le méritait et laisser sa rage sortir. Un troisième rodeur tomba au sol tandis qu'un autre s'avançait vers elle.

La jeune femme posa calmement le carquois et son arc au sol en l'observant, une femme qui devait avoir eu son âge au moment de se faire déchiqueter la jambe. Elle prit le couteau dans sa chaussure avant de se relever et de faire un pas pour le planter au milieu de son crâne. Un bruit spongieux l'écœura légèrement quand elle dégagea sa lame mais son attention se portait déjà vers le dernier mort-vivant. Elle s'avançait vers lui quand il tomba soudainement au sol, un carreau d'arbalète fiché dans une orbite. La jeune femme observa les alentours en retournant vers son arc sans apercevoir celui qui avait abattus le dernier rodeur. Séline allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander qui était là mais elle se ravisa en voyant le chasseur apparaitre devant elle.

* * *

Daryl avait été étonné de la voir sans son frère quand il la regarda disparaitre derrière un arbre. Il avait tourné sa tête en direction du bruit qu'elle avait produit alors qu'elle passait à une vingtaine de mètre de lui. Il pouvait sans mal remarquer que les épaules de la jeune femme étaient tendues, sa manière de marcher lui indiquant qu'elle ne semblait pas de joyeuse humeur.

En temps normal il aurait été dans la direction opposé à celle qu'elle empruntait mais elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir comment la jeune femme se débrouillait seule dans les bois. Elle l'avait étonné le premier soir en déclarant qu'elle et son frère savait chasser et encore plus quand ils avaient nourris le camp entier avec leur premier essai dans la région.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils aidaient autant les autres survivants, dans ce monde il fallait d'abord penser à soi et à ses proches. Il lui emboita le pas sans avoir de mal à la garder à l'œil, les traces qu'elle laissait étaient peut être difficile à repérer mais ce n'était pas un défi pour lui. Il fut surpris en remarquant qu'elle produisait aussi peu de bruit alors qu'il l'observait se tendre en même temps que son arc en visant un lapin qui avait déboulé d'un buisson.

Le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas une novice devant les yeux, il l'observa un peu plus attentivement alors qu'elle passait le lapin à sa ceinture avant de ré-encoché sa flèche. Ses gestes étaient fluides comme ceux que l'on a l'habitude d'accomplir depuis des années.

Séline reprenait sa marche silencieuse alors qu'il activait le pas pour ne pas la perdre de vue, un grognement devant eux les fit se tendre. Il pensait que la jeune femme allait faire demi-tour et découvrir sa présence mais il la vit au contraire lâcher une flèche avant d'en encoché une deuxième et de faire un pas en avant.

Il fut hypnotisé lorsque la main de la jeune femme trouva sans aucune difficulté l'empennage d'une flèche dans son dos, ses doigts fins qui se repliaient dessus, l'arc de cercle rapide que la jeune femme effectua avec son bras pour armer son arc et le tendre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard le tir sifflait dans l'air et elle continuait d'avancer, le chasseur ne voulait rien perdre de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Si la perfection devait encore exister en ce monde elle se trouvait en ce moment devant lui. Ce n'était plus un corps avec un arc et des flèches, l'addition des trois ne pouvait pas expliquer le résultat, c'était quelque chose de supérieur, quelque chose d'entier.

Daryl s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant en ne croyant pas ce que ses yeux voyaient. Deux zombies au sol et un troisième qui les rejoignait, il pensa qu'elle était blessée quand il la vit mettre un genou en terre. Mais non, cette folle posait calmement ses armes au sol avant de se relever avec un couteau de chasse dans la main gauche pendant que deux rodeurs se rapprochaient d'elle.

Le chasseur arma son arbalète mais plus vive que l'éclair elle lui avait fendus le crane. La jeune femme se tournait vers le dernier quand, par réflex, il l'abattit d'un carreau. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il mit un instant avant de se décider à avancer de quelques pas.

* * *

Séline se détendit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air de la menacé. Elle passa la lanière du carquois sur une de ses épaules avant de faire le tour des cadavres en se penchant pour récupérer ses flèches. Elle gardait tout de même un œil sur lui, les Dixon ne se mêlaient pas vraiment au reste du groupe et elle ne savait pas trop à qui elle avait affaire. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de récupérer son carreau avant de réarmer son arbalète.

Elle essuyait ses flèches sur un chiffon en l'observant posé l'arbalète au sol et l'y maintenir d'un pied en tirant la corde jusqu'en haut. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps mais Séline ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle encochait ses flèches plus rapidement bien que la tension exercé sur la corde de l'arbalète semblait supérieure.

- C'est quoi c'carnage ?

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être prise en faute, comme si le fait d'avoir passé sa mauvaise humeur sur des rodeurs n'était pas bien. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement alors qu'elle répliquait ;

- T'as jamais besoin de te défouler ? Et bien moi c'est comme ça que je fais.

Elle l'observa se relever en se tournant vers elle.

- ça marche ?

- Un peu…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer d'estimer où se trouvait le soleil. Il montait toujours mais Séline savait que bientôt il retomberait pour aller peu à peu se cacher à l'horizon. Elle pouvait se permettre de revenir au camp mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre alors qu'elle ramenait son regard vers le chasseur.

Séline eu un moment d'incompréhension quand elle ne le vit pas là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Son regard perçu un mouvement un peu plus à gauche et elle remarqua qu'il arrêta sa marche pendant un instant. La jeune femme se sentie un peu prise au dépourvu, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer.

Séline l'observait alors qu'il se retournait, elle comprit l'invitation silencieuse. Soupirant en voyant qu'il prenait le chemin pour rentrer au camp elle lui emboita le pas. Il était plus raisonnable de revenir maintenant et une partie au fonds d'elle le savait mais elle n'en avait pas forcément envie.

Ils marchaient depuis une heure quand Séline se rendit compte qu'il l'observait de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas insistant mais ça avait le don de l'énerver. Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face et lui demander.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Séline le vit avoir un mouvement de recul alors qu'il évitait de croiser son regard.

- J'me disais que c'était bizarre de voir une fille comme toi ici.

Il définit le "ici" d'un geste englobant la forêt et Séline sentit que même s'il n'avait pas voulu se montrer blessant c'était la petite goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sensée laver les fringues, faire la vaisselle et attendre au camp le retour des vaillant héros qui nous protègent et nous nourrissent nous les pauvres femmes sans défenses ?

Elle fermait les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle avait crié sur la fin. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser quand la répartie qu''il eu la fit rire.

- T'as pas l'air sans défense, cinq de ses saloperies peuvent en témoigner. Enfin… quatre vu que j'en ai dégommé un.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui répondre en reprenant leur marche ;

- Désolé, je suis pas de super humeur depuis ce matin. Je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit hausser les épaules. Le silence qui suivie lui fit le plus grand bien, enfin quelqu'un ne se sentant pas obligé de le meubler avec des paroles creuses. Séline se laissa doucement bercer par les sons de la forêt alors qu'ils en avaient encore pour une heure de marche. C'est là qu'elle put enfin remarquer le léger bruissement que produisaient les semelles du chasseur alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés. Son pantalon frottait de temps en temps mais malgré cela il restait presque auditivement invisible.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du campement quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Merci.

Il semblait mal à l'aise mais son ton resta neutre quand il lui demanda.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas pour le rodeur, celui-là tu me l'as volé. Parce que tu n'as pas posé de question… J'en ai un peu marre en ce moment.

Séline lui sourit en remarquant qu'il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il essayait de nouveau d'éviter son regard en fixant ses chaussures. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de rajouter.

- Au fait, moi c'est Séline.

Il releva enfin les yeux pour lui répondre.

- Dixon, Daryl Dixon.

La jeune femme le savait mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment présentés auparavant. Ils sortaient des bois quand l'ainé des Dixon vint à leur rencontre.

- Et ben frérot tu perds pas ton temps pour tirer ton coup toi. Tu m'la présente ?

- Merle, ta gueule.

Séline savait que le gros balourds qui avançait vers eux ne cherchait qu'une seule chose, la mettre dans l'embarras et la voir rougir comme une pucelle. Dommage pour lui elle était de nouveau elle-même, c'est d'une voix enjouée qu'elle dit en se tournant vers Daryl ;

- Mille regrets mais je suis du genre monogame et je ne pense pas que tu pourrais égaler ce qu'il vient de faire. D'ailleurs si tu veux qu'on aille "chasser" ensemble tu me fais signe.

C'est avec un petit rire qu'elle s'éloigna pour les laisser sur place. La tête de Merle se tournant brusquement vers son frère en ouvrant la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte valait tout l'or du monde. Le changement quand il vit le sourire que son frère lui offrait en réponse avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Elle arrivait à se retenir de pouffer en atteignant la table dépliante de Dale et d'y déposer ses proies, appelant Neil.

L'enfant passa sa tête par la porte du camping-car et tenta de lui expliquer qu'il était occupé. Sa sœur ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il tentait de lui dire jusqu'à ce que Dale descende du véhicule.

- Bonjour Séline, on fait une partie d'échec… et ton frère apprend vite.

Elle comprit un peu mieux les mouvements que le garçon avait fait, le cavalier et le fou.

- Salut Dale, je vais préparer le repas pendant que vous continuez de jouer.

Neil vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de suivre Dale dans le camping-car. Séline en était à retirer les entrailles du lapin quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Glenn entra dans son champ de vision en triturant sa casquette dans les mains. Il commença maladroitement ;

- Séline je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû me permettre de…

Elle l'interrompit en essayant de ne pas paraitre brusque.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est moi qui n'ai pas vraiment su comment gérer la situation.

Elle soupira en frottant le dos de sa main sur sa joue, y laissant une trainé de sang avant de murmurer pendant que Glenn contemplait le sol avec ferveur.

- le cauchemar a commencé alors que nous ne savions rien de ce qui arrivait au monde. On s'est retrouvé plongé dedans et on cherche encore à se réveiller. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui nous est arrivé, je te l'assure.

Elle termina de préparer le lapin alors que Glenn restait silencieux. Séline essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne. Ses cheveux lui avait un peu bouchée la vue quand elle s'en était pris au quatrième rodeur. La jeune femme prit un ton taquin.

- Mais si tu veux que je te pardonne complètement essaye de me trouver un truc pour attacher mes cheveux, n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

Le jeune asiatique releva enfin les yeux pour voir qu'elle lui souriait gentiment. Il sembla se détendre un peu quand il le lui rendit en hochant la tête. Séline continua de dépecer ses proies alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les marches du camping-car pour lui tenir compagnie. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour éviter les sujets sensibles tout en gardant un taux de conversation sympathique confirmait ce que Séline avait pensé lors de leur première rencontre, Glenn était peut être maladroit sur certain aspect mais il avait un très bon fond. Dès que le campement avait besoin de quelque chose il partait seul en expédition, elle appréciait cet état d'esprit. Glenn était volontaire et ne fuyait pas la réalité, il la vivait intensément à chaque sortie hors du périmètre du camp.

* * *

Le chasseur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Séline lui restait en tête. Merle avait abandonné ses tentatives pour savoir s'il se l'était tapé en allant se coucher en ronchonnant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimilé qu'elle avait délibérément mis sa vie en danger en combattant les rodeurs, sans une once d'hésitation elle avait posé son arc pour terminer le travail au couteau et tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de se défouler.

La jeune femme l'intriguait et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le feu de camp principal. Elle lui tournait le dos, lui permettant de l'observer sans se faire voir. Séline lui semblait différente de quand ils avaient été dans les bois, plus agitée mais sans paraitre nerveuse. En y réfléchissant il ne l'avait jamais vu ne rien faire, si elle ne se trouvait pas à la chasse elle gardait le camp. Si elle ne gardait pas le camp elle donnait un coup de main pour les corvées, cette femme semblait infatigable.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Merle sous leur tente en essayant de ne plus y penser mais sa voix flutée ne voulait pas quitter son cerveau alors qu'il donnait un coup à son frère pour qu'il arrête de ronfler. Le regard joueur qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de clouer le bec de son balourd de frangin et qu'elle ne se retourne pour avancer vers le camping-car lui traversa l'esprit.

_- D'ailleurs si tu veux qu'on aille chasser ensemble tu me fais signe._


	7. 7 Le Merle sifflera trois fois

**Je crois que j'ai expérimenté le fait de se faire rire soi-même (pour rien, enfin presque…), après la lecture de ce chapitre je vous invite à vous poser une question ; Comment un auteur peut-il trouver un nom de chapitre pour sa fic et avoir un fou-rire d'un bon quart d'heure ?**

**- Moi je sais !**

**- Chut moi-même, bien sûr que tu le sais… c'est toi qui écris. Non mais la grosse patate…**

**Rapport de l'elfe Dobby ;**

**"Situation enfin sous control, Santa Claus a été transféré dans une cellule aménagé spécialement pour lui, sa sécurité et la nôtre. Nous ne savons malheureusement pas s'il reste quelque chose du patron que nous connaissions tous au fonds de la charogne puante qu'il devient mais nous gardons espoir. Deux elfes se sont retrouvés porteur de la maladie après un premier essai de socialisation qui a tourné à l'échec. Nous retenterons l'expérience quand Santa sera un peu plus calme et moins affamé. Les infectés ont bien sûr été supprimé avec tous les honneurs. Dame Noël nous soutient du mieux qu'elle peut et Granny Christmas nous a fait des crêpes." **

Séline chassa l'eau qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux avant d'enjamber une racine alors que Neil la suivait de près. La pluie torrentielle qui avait commencé à tomber en fin de matinée réduisait leur champ de vision tout en étouffant les autres bruits environnants. Neil passa devant elle pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'eux. Deux rodeurs avaient croisés leur route un peu plus tôt et la jeune femme ne voulait pas que d'autres leurs tombent dessus par surprise. Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à s'en débarrasser mais elle craignait de croiser la route d'un groupe plus conséquent.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient installés le camp mais Séline n'en avait pas tenus le compte. Il ne servait à rien de savoir quel jour on était dans le monde où ils vivaient à présent. Neil lui fit signe d'approcher alors qu'il prenait une pierre dans sa main. Elle visa le fourré en face d'eux en lui faisant signe qu'elle était prête. Le garçon y jeta la pierre avant de tendre son arc. Trois perdrix s'envolèrent mais deux d'entre elle retombèrent au sol.

Séline ramena une mèche de cheveux trempés derrière son oreille avant de surprendre un mouvement sur leur gauche. La corde de son arc se tendit, prête à lâcher une nouvelle flèche. Le plus jeune des frères Dixon, Daryl "le chasseur de chupacabra" la tenait lui aussi en joue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation arrivait, un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres quand elle pensa que se ne serais surement pas la dernière non plus.

Elle détendait son bras en abaissant sa flèche alors qu'il faisait de même avec le carreau de son arbalète. Il était rare qu'ils se croisent vraiment pendant leur partie de chasse, habituellement il faisait demi-tour pour disparaitre derrière un arbre en pensant qu'elle et son frère ne l'avaient pas repéré mais là il se rapprocha en silence d'eux.

Neil revint vers sa sœur en accrochant les deux perdrix à sa ceinture quand il remarqua le nouveau venu. Il lui fit un salut de la main avant de faire signe à sa sœur. Le temps n'était pas propice à la chasse, il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait rentrer au camp.

Séline comprit son frère sans mal, elle aussi voulait rentrer. Chasser sous la pluie n'était pas une sinécure, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils avaient d'ailleurs de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Glenn avait pris l'initiative de partir à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être utile et avait ramené une belle quantité de nourriture non périssable en tout genre. La jeune femme se demanda d'ailleurs s'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Le chasseur la sortit de ses pensées en annonçant ;

- On f'rait mieux de rentrer.

Neil rebroussa chemin après avoir examiné la corde passé autour d'une épaule du chasseur, une dizaine d'écureuil. Sa sœur pressa le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur alors que l'homme restait derrière eux. Le garçon fit le calcul de ce qu'ils avaient attrapés au cour de la journée. Six écureuils et deux perdrix. Il se tourna vers Séline pour lui donner le résultat du match.

La jeune femme vit son frère mimer les dents d'un vampire et montrer sept doigts pour ensuite faire un geste de la main qui les englobait avant d'en montrer six. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin quand elle sursauta au son de la voix de Daryl.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y raconte ?

Séline se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'il était plus proche d'eux que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fut étonnée qu'il prononce plus d'une phrase alors qu'elle lui expliquait.

- Tu te souviens le deuxième jour ? Tu as ramenés un chevreuil.

Elle le vit hocher la tête alors qu'il inspectait les alentours.

- J'me souviens, et alors ?

- Neil a commencé à compter les points cet après-midi-là.

Il la regarda de travers en lui faisant comprendre d'un geste de s'expliquer. Elle reporta son regard vers Neil en continuant.

- C'est un jeu que l'on avait dans ma famille. Celui qui attrape la proie la plus difficile gagne le point.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander ;

- Où en est le score ?

Son frère tenait une branche pour lui permettre de passé plus facilement quand elle repéra une touffe brune courir sur le bas d'un tronc. Sa flèche partit pour atteindre l'animal en pleine nuque suivi d'un carreau d'arbalète qui se planta dans la tête. Séline se tourna vers Daryl en déclarant ;

- Team chupacabra sept, team licornes six. Tu mènes le jeu pour le moment mais il y a eu pas mal de match nul.

Séline s'avança pour décrocher l'animal et récupérer sa flèche. Elle laissa le carreau dans la tête alors qu'elle le tendait au chasseur. Il le prit sans rien dire et le mit sur la corde pour tenir compagnie à ses congénères.

Ils reprirent leurs marches en silence alors que la pluie commençait à se calmer. La jeune femme était étonnée de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir. Les Dixon n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés au campement, surtout Merle. Ce dernier était un raciste profond qui se prenait la tête avec tout le monde et pour couronner le tout il ne faisait rien pour aider. Daryl était différent, même si lui aussi semblait avoir le sang chaud et la gâchette facile. Il lui était arrivé de déposer certaine de ses proies sur la table dépliante de Dale mais ils ne mangeaient pas avec eux. Les Dixon restaient entre eux, préférant faire leur propre feu de camp et être dans leur coin.

Séline se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue en réfléchissant, elle avait surpris une discussion hier soir qui concernait les deux frères. Shane trouvait que Merle n'apportaient rien au camp sinon des tensions inutiles. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui en parler ou se taire. Elle essayait de démêler ce nœud de problème quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. La logique l'emporta finalement, trois chasseurs valaient mieux que deux pour les survivants.

- Attends…

Neil l'observa alors que Daryl se tournait vers sa sœur. Il la vit essayer de prendre des gants alors qu'elle continuait.

-… ton frère pose problème.

Mauvaise approche, Neil pouvait voir Daryl se crisper et serrer son arbalète plus fermement. L'ambiance était électrique quand sa sœur reprit d'une voix un peu moins assuré.

- Ce serait bien s'il faisait quelque chose pour le camp.

Comme toujours quand elle se trouvait dans une situation de ce genre Séline ressentit une envie irrépressible de sautiller sur place mais elle s'en empêcha, préférant mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour rester immobile. Elle n'aimait pas devoir se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais le problème touchait tout le monde, Merle était invivable. Elle vit Daryl hocher sèchement la tête avant de passer la frontière naturelle des sous-bois.

Elle suivit Neil au travers du camp, les gens avaient vraiment changés d'attitude avec eux. Plus personne n'avait osé remettre en doute leurs capacités ni n'avait reparlé des armes qu'ils possédaient, les regards qu'ils croisaient étaient amicaux et non plus hostiles. Séline salua Lori, la mère de Carl en remarquant que Ed et sa famille décidaient de faire leur propre feu pour le troisième soir d'affilé. Les Graham n'appréciaient pas Ed, il était une menace pour sa propre famille. Séline avait expliqué à Neil les bleus qu'elle avait vu sur les avants bras de sa femme, Carol, lorsqu'elle avait été faire leur lessive au lac. Leur fille ne s'éloignait jamais d'eux et semblait toujours avoir peur des gestes de son père. Les conclusions étaient venues s'imposer toutes seules, Ed maltraitait sa famille.

T-dog leur tendit une bouteille d'eau alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le camping-car. Neil la prit en premier et but une longue gorgée avant de la tendre à sa sœur. Elle en fit de même et la redonna à l'homme en le remerciant.

- Des rodeurs ?

Cette question était devenue fréquente à leur retour de chasse. Le campement avait été attaqué deux fois depuis leur installation. Heureusement ce n'était à chaque fois que quelques zombies mais la menace d'un groupe plus important planait sur eux.

- Deux mais loin du camp.

De nouvelles précautions avaient été prises pour éviter de les attirés, faire le moins de bruit possible et dès que le soleil se couchait réduire le feu à des braises rougissantes, des patrouilles autour du camp c'étaient vite organisés. Jim avait installé une sorte de système d'alarme de fortune autour du campement, les boites de conserves vides se retrouvaient attachées sur un fil et elles s'entrechoquaient bruyamment en cas d'invasion du périmètre. Pour l'instant cela fonctionnait et Séline espérait que cela durerait. Dale sortit du camping-car en leur tendant deux serviettes éponges. La jeune femme le remercia avant de commencer à sécher ses cheveux.

Glenn s'approcha d'eux peu de temps après. Neil et sa sœur étaient occupés à déplumer les deux perdrix en semant un nuage de plumes.

- J'ai ta commande.

Séline lui sourit pendant que l'asiatique ouvrait son sac à dos. Il lui tendit une pochette en plastique rouge contenant plus que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Waouh, toi quand on te demande un truc pour attacher les cheveux tu reviens avec tout l'attirail, merci.

Elle les attacha alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Elle remarqua une farde de cigarette dans le sac encore ouvert qu'il portait.

- Hey Glenn ! C'est pour qui les clopes ?

Il revint près d'elle en les retirant du sac.

- Pour Ed.

- File m'en un paquet alors.

Neil frappa l'épaule de sa sœur de son poing fermé. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de répliquer ;

- J'ai envie d'une cigarette, c'est pas un paquet qui va me tuer Neil.

Glenn lui tendit le paquet avant de reprendre sa tournée de distribution, tel un père Noël avant l'heure. Séline mit les cigarettes dans sa poche arrière avant de reprendre sa besogne.

Ils étaient autour du feu quand l'idée que Glenn prenne un groupe avec lui le lendemain surgit. Séline ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque d'aller à Atlanta, ni pour elle ni pour son frère. Ils n'avaient de toutes manières plus beaucoup d'espoir concernant l'ainé de la famille. L'appartement de Marcus se trouvait en plein centre-ville, comme son cabinet. Son pourcentage de survie était faible, les rodeurs, le napalm…

La jeune femme regarda les personnes qui c'étaient proposés pour accompagner Glenn. Andréa, T-dog, Jacqui et Morales, d'une certaine manière elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être portée volontaire mais il aurait été illogique d'y aller aussi. La sortie de groupe n'était pas sans risques, autant pour ceux qui partaient que pour ceux qui restaient. Le camp aurait moins de personne pour le défendre en cas d'attaque et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Neil voyait que sa sœur réfléchissait intensément, elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues et l'une de ses mains tapotait nerveusement le sol. Il la vit sortir une cigarette pour l'allumer sur les braises avant de se mettre debout.

- Je crois que Neil et moi devrions restés au campement demain, pour assurer la défense au cas où…

Shane lui fit remarqué que cela les obligeraient à piocher dans les conserves et celle-ci commençaient à beaucoup diminuer. D'autres protestations s'élevèrent qu'elle calma en levant une main devant elle.

- Je sais, mais sans ceux qui partent pour Atlanta le groupe est plus faible. Je vais aller voir les Dixon pour leur demander de chasser pour tout le monde demain.

Aucune protestation ne s'éleva, tous se contentèrent de la regarder comme si elle venait d'avouer à l'assemblée qu'elle était suicidaire. Shane voulut se lever pour l'accompagner mais elle lui répondit qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Neil lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait aussi.

- Et puis j'ai déjà mon garde du corps personnel.

Les Graham entendirent quelques éclats de rires alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le feu devant lequel campaient les Dixon. Séline écrasa sa cigarette au sol en arrivant à portée de voix.

- Bonsoir.

Merle la regarda comme si elle était un rayon de miel et lui un ours affamé, son frère ne releva pas les yeux du couteau qu'il affutait alors que le plus âgé des Dixon lui répondait.

- 'soir poupée, on se sent seule ?

Séline prit sur elle pour ne pas réagir au mot "poupée" et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Pas vraiment, je suis venue vous demander un service. Une partie du groupe va aller à Atlanta demain matin et je préfèrerais que mon frère et moi restions au camp en attendant leur retour. Je me demandais s'il serait possible que vous chassiez pour tout le monde pendant…

Merle l'interrompis brutalement.

- Et en quel honneur ? Juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

Neil posa la main sur la garde de son couteau alors qu'il se levait pour leur faire face.

- Non, pour montrer que vous faites aussi parti de ce groupe.

Séline ne cilla pas alors qu'une bataille enragée s'engageait silencieusement entre eux. Neil connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne baisserait pas les yeux. Le bruit du couteau que Daryl aiguisait s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il prenait la parole en testant le tranchant de son arme.

- J'irais chasser.

La jeune femme le remercia en continuant de fixer Merle. Ce dernier lui sourit mielleusement avant de dire.

- J'veux pas chasser pour ces péquenauds.

Séline analysa un peu plus l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Sa façon de se tenir, de prendre appui sur ses pieds. Militaire ou bien ancien militaire. C'était un rageur, du genre à foncer dans le tas avant de se demander si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il avait dû avoir des problèmes avec l'autorité. Séline savait manœuvrer avec ce genre de personnage, impulsif et têtu, il suffisait d'appuyer là où l'orgueil se trouvait.

- Trop peur des rodeurs ?

Moquerie, arrogance et provocation. Un cocktail que Neil ne connaissait que trop bien de la part de sa sœur, elle avait le don de pouvoir faire sortir un homme de ses gongs en quelques mots. Inconsciemment le garçon sortit à moitié sa lame de son fourreau, s'apprêtant à la défendre si l'échange tournait mal. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir que Daryl semblait suivre l'échange aussi activement que lui tout en continuant d'aiguiser son couteau alors que Séline et Merle se faisait toujours face.

La jeune femme pensait qu'elle jouait avec la queue du diable mais elle ne baisserait en aucun cas les yeux. L'homme en face d'elle voulait jouer les gros dur en lui mettant la pression et bien qu'il essai. Séline se préparait psychologiquement à rester ainsi durant toute la nuit quand Merle éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Je sais pas si t'emprunte celle d'ton frère mais t'as des couilles toi. J'irais pas chasser mais je suis partant pour la virée en ville.

Séline hocha la tête avant de pousser Neil vers le feu principal, un sifflement sans équivoque parvint à ses oreilles et elle se retourna à moitié pour voir le plus âgé des Dixon mater ses fesses. La jeune femme lui fit un geste grossier qui le fit rire avant de suivre son frère. Elle sourit en se rapprochant du groupe qui la regardait comme si elle revenait de guerre. Elle prit un ton détaché avant de leur expliquer que Daryl acceptait de chasser pour eux et que Merle faisait partie du voyage pour Atlanta. Glenn et les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis qu'il les accompagne mais personne ne fit de commentaire.


	8. 8 Une proie gâchée

Séline sentait ses épaules et sa nuque cuire sous le soleil de Géorgie alors qu'elle montait la garde debout sur le camping-car. Cette journée était la plus chaude depuis l'installation du campement et pas un nuage à l'horizon. Elle s'assit à l'abri, sous l'ombrelle que Dale avait installée sur le toit de son véhicule, en parcourant le camp du regard. Les survivants ressemblaient à de grosses fourmis s'activant pour que tout fonctionne.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que même assise sa tête tournait et que le monde tanguait légèrement autour d'elle. Elle posa une main sur son estomac avant de soupirer. Un seul repas par jour n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle était habituée, Séline était une grignoteuse de nature. Le manque de calories commençait à se faire sentir, son pantalon de chasse pourtant fait sur mesure ne la serrait plus comme avant.

Un bruit de baffle crachotant la sortit de ses rêveries alors qu'elle pensait à des cookies et des brownies sortant tout juste du four. La C.B. posée sur une souche d'arbre laissa filtrer une voix. Séline se leva pour descendre du camping-car, espérant avoir des nouvelles de ceux partit pour Atlanta, en voyant Amy se précipiter vers le micro. Elle l'entendit expliquer qu'il se trouvait à la sortie de la ville mais aucune réponse ne fut émise. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Dale alors que Shane tentait de recontacter la personne, sans succès. Il posa le micro avant de dire ;

- Il est parti.

Séline entendit Lori alors qu'elle retournait à son poste, elle échangea un regard avec le vieil homme et tous les deux surent la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite.

- Il y en a d'autres, …

La jeune femme savait très bien comment la discutions allait finir et elle s'éloigna d'eux au plus vite. Le fait de signaler aux autres personnes survivantes que la ville était dangereuse revenait souvent sur le tapis ces derniers temps, le sujet avait même tendance à devenir houleux. La jeune femme faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient qu'il faudrait au moins prendre le temps de poser une pancarte indiquant que la ville était envahie par les rodeurs, sauf que ce temps n'avait pas encore été défini.

Séline s'assaillait sur le transat en voyant Shane suivre Lori dans sa tente. Il allait tenter de la persuader de rester au camp et elle vit que cela avait marché quand Lori revint en tenant Carl par la main. Elle entendit sa mère lui dire qu'elle restait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais Séline pouvait voir que le garçon n'était rassuré qu'à moitié.

Neil vint lui apporter une bouteille d'eau et lui signala qu'il allait rester près des autres enfants. Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée qui lui fit un bien fou. Dale monta la rejoindre en tenant son fusil sur l'épaule.

- Il se fait finalement des amis.

La voix du vieil homme était aussi douce que le regard qu'il lançait aux enfants et Séline lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Ça n'a pas été facile mais ils s'entendent finalement bien. Il a besoin d'être entouré, notre famille est… était grande.

Elle porta la main à sa gorge, sentant une boule s'y former alors que son sourire s'effaçait. Boule qu'elle réprima sur le champ en tentant de ne rien montrer. Dale ne fut pas dupe et changea de sujet alors qu'ils virent Amy revenir de cueillette, son seau rouge rempli au quart de champignons.

Séline descendait du camping-car pour se dégourdir les jambes quand Lori s'éloigna du camp en disant à son fils de rester à portée de vue de Dale. Elle sourit en entendant le vieil homme prendre son ton paternel en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à crier en cas de problème pour qu'il vienne à sa rescousse.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son frère en lui expliquant qu'elle allait faire un tour dans les bois autour du camp pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de rodeurs dans les parages. Il allait se lever quand elle lui dit de rester avec Carl et les autres. Neil ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce qu'elle lui disait avant qu'elle ne se penche vers son oreille.

- Moi je fais le tour du camp et toi tu le protège de l'intérieur, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et sa sœur ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner peu à peu vers les bois. Il lui fallait se détacher du stresse que cette journée impliquait, pour l'instant il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de ceux partis pour Atlanta. Les gens normaux vivant dans un monde normal pourraient pensés "pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles" mais cet adage ne s'appliquait plus à leur époque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nervosité, et si les autres ne revenaient pas ?

Séline marchait silencieusement en tenant son arc serré contre sa cuisse. Pour l'instant aucun rodeur n'avait croisé sa route et le petit gibier qu'elle avait pu dénicher se résumait à deux écureuils. La jeune femme se retourna en entendant un son qui ne faisait pas partie de la nature. Elle avança jusqu'à un arbre et se colla contre l'écorce, la source des bruits qu'elle entendait se trouvait juste derrière. Elle passa discrètement sa tête en dessous d'une branche avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle venait de voir, Shane et Lori. Elle s'éloigna le plus vite et silencieusement possible, revenant vers le camp. Séline passa les sous-bois en se disant que s'ils avaient choisi de ne pas répandre la nouvelle ce n'était pas à elle de l'ébruiter. Elle ne dit donc rien à personne alors qu'elle déposait ses proies sur la table devant le camping-car.

Elle écorchait ses deux écureuils pendant que Dale et Jim avaient les mains dans le moteur du véhicule de Dale quand la C.B. laissa entendre la voix de T-dog. Elle s'éloigna de la table alors que Dale essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle entendit distinctement T-dog dire qu'il était piégé dans le centre commercial, encerclés par des rodeurs. La communication s'interrompit et le bruit du tonnerre résonna au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel se couvrant enfin de nuages qui partirent en direction d'Atlanta. Elle entendit les autres débattre de ce qu'il fallait faire avant que Shane ne mette fin à la discussion.

- On ne va pas les chercher, on ne risque pas le reste du groupe.

Amy s'opposa violemment à cette décision, Shane essaya de la raisonner mais la jeune femme partit en le traitant de noms d'oiseaux que Séline n'aurait pas crus possible dans sa bouche. La jeune femme retourna à sa besogne en ayant le cœur lourd. Elle appréciait T-dog, Glenn et les autres, exception faite de Merle, leur perte l'atteignit de plein fouet. Première sortie en groupe pour Atlanta et ils se retrouvent dans une très mauvaise position… La boule qu'elle avait ressentie une peu plus tôt revient se loger dans sa gorge.

Séline ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de calculer les pertes qu'ils venaient de subir alors qu'elle continuait de surveiller le camp. La perte de vie humaine ainsi que des armes qu'ils avaient emportées avec eux les affaiblissait irrémédiablement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de sursauter au son qu'elle entendit. La C.B. recommençait à émettre, elle sauta hors du transat en moins d'une seconde et se laissa glisser du haut du toit avant de se rattraper souplement au sol et de courir immédiatement vers la souche où était posé l'émetteur/récepteur. Elle glissa dans un nuage de poussière pour s'arrêter et entendre une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- On arrive.

Elle essaya d'avoir plus d'information mais les ondes se trouvaient perturbées par l'orage. Shane tendit la main et elle lui donna le micro. La jeune femme sourit avant de reprendre son poste. Les autres avaient réussis à s'en sortir, ils revenaient au camp. La tension qu'elle avait ressentie la relâcha un peu et elle remarqua que c'était le cas pour les autres aussi. Malgré Amy qui restait près du camping-car pour pouvoir observer la route en faisant les cents pas, continuant de se ronger les sangs.

Séline demanda à Dale de se taire avant de tendre l'oreille, un son se répercutait faiblement. Il l'entendit aussi alors que ce dernier devenait de plus en plus fort. Shane leur demanda ce qu'ils voyaient quand une voiture rouge se profila sur la route. Le vieil homme parut surpris alors qu'il répondait.

- Une voiture volée, je suppose.

Séline descendit du toit du véhicule pendant que tout le monde posait des questions au pauvre Glenn qui ne savait pas où donner de la tête alors qu'il sortait à peine de la voiture. L'alarme était devenue assourdissante quand il s'était garé en face d'eux. Jim débrancha la batterie et le jeune asiatique pu enfin leur donner les réponses qu'ils attendaient tous.

- Tout le monde va bien !

Un soupir de soulagement les traversa avant que le visage de Glenn ne change et qu'il ajoute.

- Quoi que, Merle pas tant que ça.

Séline eu l'impression d'une douche froide, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Merle était blessé ? Mordu ? Mort ? Shane éluda ce qu'il venait d'annoncer pour l'engueuler d'avoir rameuté tous les zombies du coin avec l'alarme de la voiture. Dale essaya de rationnaliser la chose en disant que l'écho ne leur permettrait pas de déterminer la source. Séline n'en était pas sure mais elle garda ses doutes pour elle, d'autres pensées occupait son esprit. Glenn s'excusa avant de tourner un regard séduit vers la voiture rouge.

- J'ai une voiture qui déchire tout !

Un fourgon blanc arriva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Andréa en sortit dès qu'il fut à l'arrêt pour courir et prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Morales rejoignit sa femme et ses deux enfants quand Séline aperçu T-dog. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire crispé tandis qu'il gardait fermement les yeux au sol. Un serpent s'enroula peu à peu autour de ses entrailles, que c'était-il passé ? Où était Merle ?

Elle entendit Glenn expliquer à Shane que s'ils s'en étaient sortis c'était grâce à un nouveau gars. Morales lui dit de venir en le traitant d' "homme hélicoptère". Un homme habillé en policier claqua la porte du fourgon avant de s'avancer vers eux et de se figer sur place.

Séline comprit avec un temps de retard la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle entendit Carl appeler l'homme "Papa" avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Lori l'enlaça et celui-ci parut aux anges. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Shane avant de vite détourner les yeux. S'il était le père de Carl il devait forcément être le mari de Lori, ce qui impliquait que Lori avait trompé son mari qu'elle croyait mort.

Au soir, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient autour du feu, Rick leur raconta ce qu'il avait ressenti en sortant du coma dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour retrouver les siens. Neil c'était assis devant sa sœur pour pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur, elle le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, ramenant son dos contre elle. Rick remerciait Shane d'avoir sorti sa famille de l'enfer et d'avoir pris soin d'eux.

Ed rajouta une buche sur son feu prétextant qu'il avait froid. Il avait tous froid, les braises ne diffusait pas assez de chaleur et Séline pouvait sentir le vent frais venir mordre les coups de soleil sur ses épaules. Shane s'occupa du problème avec diplomatie avant de revenir vers eux. Il fut à peine assis que le sujet sensible fut abordé. Dale demanda ce qu'il fallait dire à Daryl lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa chasse. T-dog se porta volontaire pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

- Je lui dirai. J'ai laissé tomber la clef, c'est de ma faute.

La jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi T-dog semblait renfermé depuis leur retour de la ville. Le nouveau venu argumenta que la faute lui revenait, ayant été celui qui avait menotté Merle sur le toit du centre commercial. Glenn intervint avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se jette la pierre ;

- Les gars, c'est pas une compétition. Je ne veux pas ramener l'histoire de race au milieu de tout ça, mais ça sonnerait mieux venant d'un blanc.

Séline se taisait, de peur de montrer aux autres à quel point elle se sentait mal par rapport à cette situation, c'était elle qui à la base avait été voir les Dixon, elle qui avait poussé Merle dans ses retranchements. T-dog se sentait coupable et contrairement à elle tout le monde pouvait le voir quand il reprit la parole.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je vais pas me cacher de lui.

Amy prit la parole en disant qu'ils pouvaient mentir et sa sœur répliqua qu'il pouvait aussi dire la vérité. Andréa releva les yeux du feu en leur expliquant que Merle était incontrôlable, qu'ils avaient été obligés de faire ça sous peine de se faire tuer. Séline la crue sur parole, cela collait parfaitement à l'analyse qu'elle avait pu faire de l'homme mais pourtant la culpabilité ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Amy se tourna vers Lori en lui disant que ce qu'avait fait son mari était nécessaire et que si Merle était resté là-bas c'était uniquement de sa faute.

- Et c'est ce qu'on va dire à Daryl ? Je ne vois pas de discussion rationnelle à avoir là-dessus, pas vous ? La parole du sage… on va avoir les mains prises quand il reviendra de sa chasse.

Séline se rendait compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de "bonne" façon d'annoncer au chasseur que son frère était resté à l'arrière. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers la lisière de la forêt avant que T-dog ne parle. Il était déjà arrivé que Daryl ne rentre pas le jour même quand il partait dans les bois mais cette fois-ci ça tombait mal. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas aller voir les Dixon la veille.

- J'ai eu peur et j'ai couru. J'ai pas honte de ça.

Séline vit qu'il voulait arriver quelque part mais ne comprit pas où. Elle observa Andréa se tourner vers lui.

- on étaient tous effrayés, on a tous couru. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je me suis arrêté assez longtemps pour cadenasser la porte avec une chaîne. L'escalier est étroit. Une douzaine de zombies peuvent presser la porte en même temps. C'est pas assez pour passer au travers… Ce que je veux dire… Dixon est en vie et il est toujours là-haut, menotté sur ce toit.

Il se leva pour rejoindre sa tente alors que Séline sentit un froid envahir son ventre et ses poumons. Merle Dixon se trouvait seul sur un toit avec pour seule défense une chaîne et un cadenas qui tenaient éloignés les rodeurs qui désirait le bouffer tout cru. Un frisson n'ayant rien à voir avec le froid ambiant la parcourut.

La jeune femme se retourna pour la centième fois dans son sac de couchage avant de décider d'en sortir. Elle enfila ses vêtements avant de prendre son arc et ses flèches. Son frère dormait à poings fermés et elle ne souhaitait pas le réveiller, Séline planta une flèche devant l'ouverture de la tente pour qu'il sache où elle se trouvait. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible en s'éloignant.

Séline se rapprocha du camping-car et salua Shane qui était de garde. La jeune femme lui indiqua par signe qu'elle allait dans la forêt. La lune n'était pas pleine mais la lumière qui se diffusait au travers du feuillage des arbres lui permettait d'avancer sans risque. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de tomber sur du gibier en plein milieu de la nuit mais elle avait besoin de se dépenser. Rester au camp et surveiller était plus ennuyeux que fatiguant.

Le bruit que la voiture volée avait produit la tracassait mais aucun rodeur ne croisa sa route alors que le soleil se levait. Séline commença à faire demi-tour vers le camp, les animaux s'éveillant et remplissant la forêt des sons qui lui étaient familiers. Elle se laissa bercer par ceux-ci alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du campement.

Neil l'attendait devant leur tente, tenant la flèche qu'elle avait plantée dans le sol un peu plus tôt. Il la vit sortir des bois et s'avancer vers lui en lui tendant ses prises. "Contrariée et sur les nerfs" pensa t'il alors qu'elle lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir plus d'une heure ou deux, il l'avait entendu se retourner et sortir de la tente. Trois écureuils et un lapin dans les mains il l'accompagna jusqu'au camping-car de Dale. Le garçon sortait son couteau de son étui pour commencer sa besogne quand un cri retentit. Il vit sa sœur reprendre l'arc qu'elle venait de poser et courir derrière ceux qui se dirigeait déjà vers la source des hurlements.

Séline dépassa Jacqui qui tenait Carl contre elle en ordonnant à Neil de rester près d'eux, elle rattrapa Glenn alors que Rick et Shane stoppaient net devant elle. Un rodeur déchiquetait la gorge d'un chevreuil dont le flanc était percé de plusieurs carreaux. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de tendre sa corde que déjà les hommes se précipitaient dessus. Elle les observa se déchainer avant que Dale ne décapite le zombie d'un coup de hache.

Un bruit attira son attention et en un quart de seconde la corde de son arc était tendue. Séline passa à coté de Rick pour se rapprocher alors que Shane lui emboitait le pas. La jeune femme du crisper sa main pour ne pas lâcher sa flèche sur le chasseur qui arriva en face d'elle. Daryl passa à côté d'eux après qu'ils aient abaissé leurs armes pour se diriger vers l'animal mort. Séline sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle l'entendait jurer.

- Fils de pute. C'est ma proie ! Regarde ça. Tout rongé par ce… sale… contagieux… de bâtard… sans mère !

Il avait ponctué toutes ses insultes de coups de pieds dans le corps du rodeur. La jeune femme pu voir le regard de tout le monde devenir gêner. En plus de devoir lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, Daryl Dixon était déjà furax. Elle le vit se prendre la tête avec Dale avant de dire en retournant près de sa proie.

- Je l'ai traqué sur des miles. J'allais rapporter ça au camp. Nous cuisiner du chevreuil. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On peut couper autour de ce morceau mâché ?

Daryl lui demanda son avis en rivant ses yeux bleus au siens, elle hocha négativement la tête en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Séline pouvait voir que son attitude le mettait sur ses gardes quand Shane lui répondit qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque avant que la tête du rodeur ne s'éveille à nouveau.

- Allez les gens. Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? Ça doit être le cerveau, vous savez rien ?

Séline vit Daryl planté un de ses carreaux en plein orbite pour lui régler son compte. Il repartit en direction du camp en appelant son frère, le cœur de Séline se serra et elle comprit ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant. Ceux resté en arrière échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre. La jeune femme se porta à la hauteur du chasseur.

- Daryl ?

Sa voix avait été plus un murmure qu'une vraie parole mais il se retourna quand même vers elle. À nouveau ce serpent froid qui lui broyait ses entrailles et la boule qui ne voulait pas quitter sa gorge enfla un peu plus.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Voilà plus de retour en arrière possible, elle sentait sa nuque picoter sous les regards du reste du campement qui n'osait plus respirer. Séline voulait disparaitre six pieds sous terre mais Daryl ne la lâchait plus du regard, ses yeux bleu semblaient la transpercer à la recherche de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Neil passa à côté d'eux en retournant écorcher ce que sa sœur avait chassé en remarquant que cette dernière semblait sur le point de casser l'un de ses doigts si elle continuait à les tordre de cette manière. Elle avait donc prit la décision de lui annoncer la nouvelle…

- À propos de quoi ?

Il était sur la défensive, Séline fit un pas en arrière en aspirant une goulée d'air. Le moment était venu de dire à Daryl Dixon que son frère avait été abandonné à l'arrière. Son cœur accéléra quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur sa bouche qui devenait soudainement trop sèche.

- De ton frère. Il y a eu un… problème à Atlanta.

Le chasseur se crispa et elle vit qu'il accusait méchamment le coup. Il rompit le contact visuel qu'il maintenait avec elle depuis le début avant de demander d'une voix basse ;

- Il est mort ?

Elle se prépara à la réaction que sa réponse allait provoquer en se mettant bien droite, relevant la tête. Elle se devait d'affronter cette tempête.

- Je ne sais pas.

Daryl s'énerva en un millième de seconde demandant s'il l'était ou pas, se rapprochant d'elle avec la ferme intention d'avoir une réponse. Rick s'avança vers lui en lui expliquant que son frère avait été un danger pour eux et que pour cette raison il l'avait menotté sur le toit du centre commercial. Elle vit les muscles du chasseur se tendre sous la colère alors qu'il parlait de plus en plus fort.

- Attends. Laisse-moi comprendre, tu dis que t'as menotté mon frère sur un toit et tu l'as laissé là-bas ! C'est bien ça ?

Rick baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant une seconde avant de répondre alors que Daryl marchait vers lui.

- Ouais.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Daryl jetait ses écureuils au visage de Rick. Shane le fit tomber au sol. Séline le vit prendre son couteau de chasse avant de se relever et de menacer Rick. Ce dernier bloqua son bras armé alors que Shane le menait à terre en lui faisant la prise d'étranglement. Séline pu enfin s'approcher sans risques et elle s'assit sur ses talons pour faire face à Daryl.

- Fais pas le con et écoute les.

Il la fusilla du regard, lui faisant comprendre que son intention n'était pas de se calmer, elle hocha négativement la tête, il devait savoir que cette attitude ne mènerait à rien. Shane le maintint ainsi jusqu'au moment où il se calma légèrement. Rick tentait de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé alors que Shane le relâchait. T-dog intervint en disant que ce n'était pas la faute de Rick que c'était lui qui avait la clef mais qu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

- Tu pouvais pas la ramasser ?

- je l'ai lâché dans une conduite.

Séline vit Daryl prendre sur lui en se levant alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

- Si c'est supposé me faire sentir mieux, ça marche pas.

Il passa devant elle en jetant une poignée de terre alors que T-dog ajoutait.

- Peut être que ça oui, j'ai cadenassé la porte du toit alors les zombies ne peuvent pas l'atteindre.

Rick vint vers lui en disant.

- Ca doit compter pour quelque chose.

Daryl les fusilla du regard avant de leur dire d'aller en enfer. Il leurs demanda où se trouvaient son frère avant de se diriger vers son arbalète. Lori surprit tout le monde en disant que Rick allait lui montrer. À son air il était clair pour Séline qu'elle ne le désirait pas mais qu'elle savait comment son mari allait gérer la situation.

Le policier expliqua qu'il devait y retourner, pour récupérer un sac d'armes qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner derrière lui. Il fut vite décidé qu'il accompagnerait Daryl pour le récupérer, ainsi que Merle. Glenn était du voyage, connaissant bien les lieux. T-dog se joignait aussi au groupe, Séline se doutait que la culpabilité devait le ronger. La sienne ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis le retour de Daryl au camp.

Séline se pencha pour prendre son arc avec un soupir, elle ne voulait pas aller à Atlanta mais il lui fallait réparer son erreur. La jeune femme passa la lanière du carquois sur son épaule avant d'essuyer son couteau et de le remettre dans sa botte, si Merle se retrouvait dans la merde c'était un peu de sa faute à elle aussi. Elle voulue avancer vers le fourgon blanc mais son frère vint se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Neil savait qu'elle était les intentions de Séline, elle voulait aller avec les autres, il l'avait vu se préparer en comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, elle devait rester avec lui au camp, pour le protéger. Le garçon ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle aille en ville, c'était trop dangereux. Neil lui fit face et sa sœur interrompit son mouvement. Séline hésita quelque instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je dois y aller.

Le garçon fit non de la tête avant de lui montrer le campement d'un geste brusque.

- Neil …

Il voulut lui prendre son arc des mains, elle refusa pendant quelques secondes mais finalement ses doigts se déplièrent. Il le reposait contre le véhicule alors que Séline voyait les autres monter dans la remorque et fermer le haillon arrière. Un arrière-gout de remords tapissait sa bouche…

La jeune femme pensait que le risque en valait la chandelle en observant le fourgon repartir en direction d'Atlanta. Quatre d'entre eux partaient pour revenir avec des armes et un cinquième homme. Elle monta avec Neil sur le toit du véhicule de Dale en espérant qu'ils seraient vite de retour.


	9. 9 Des cris et du sang

**Vous étiez étonné de ne pas voir de commentaire de ma part ou de rapport de Dobby au chapitre précédent ? Et bien mes chéris c'est normal, je gardais tout pour celui-ci en sachant pertinemment qu'il suivrait le précédent de peu.**

**Donc, mes frères et mes sœurs (enfin de ce que je comprends petit à petit il y aurait plutôt beaucoup de sœur dans le coin ^^), voici un chapitre où vous vous doutez bien de ce qui va se passer. Les autres sont repartis pour la deuxième fois à Atlanta et quand ils reviendront… Mouhahahahaha.**

**Les reviews ;**

**Merci à Nnoxx, Roselia001 et Extraction, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews. Les lire me donne du courage pour continuer à torturer mon cerveau pour que quelque chose en sorte. **

**Rapport de Dobby;**

**"Nous avons réussis à passer des chaines au poignet et aux chevilles de Santa Claus sans subir de morsures ou griffures, pour l'instant nous le laissons dans sa 'chambre'. Nous essayons de le nourrir avec autre chose que des êtres vivants mais rien ne l'intéresse, ni la salade ou le milkshake à la vanille. Si vous avez une idée nous sommes preneurs. Dame Noël nous a informez qu'elle voulait revenir auprès de son mari, nous lui avons demandé une semaine pour voir si cela peut se faire en toute sécurité. J'entends Santa grogner, je vous laisse donc avec tout notre espoir pour l'avenir."**

Séline repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler en plongeant son regard dans les flammes. Elle devait se forcer pour ne pas dévisager Shane. Le camp entier était au courant qu'Ed Pelletier battait sa femme et peut être sa fille. Une violente dispute avait éclaté à la crique, Ed avait giflé Carol devant tout le monde. Shane lui était rentré dedans avant de le laissé au sol dans un très mauvais état. Elle pouvait comprendre ce qui lui avait pris, Séline comprenait le besoin de cette correction sans en cautionner la violence.

La jeune femme ramenait ses genoux près d'elle pour poser la tête dessus quand son regard tomba sur Jim. L'homme avait fait un malaise dû à la chaleur. Prit d'une énorme insolation il avait creusé des trous dans une clairière proche avant que les autres membres du groupe ne le ligote à un arbre pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Elle soupira en se disant que l'ambiance du camp aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe, surtout si on rajoutait que les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus d'Atlanta. Elle sortit de ses réflexions quand Dale lui tendit une assiette contenant un gros pavé de poisson.

Point positif du jour, Amy et Andréa avaient été pêchées en début d'après-midi. Rapportant une vingtaine de poisson pour le repas. La chair blanche se détacha facilement quand elle en prit un morceau avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Ils laissèrent les flammes devenir braises alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Morales osa parler d'un sujets qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le cran d'aborder avec le doyen du groupe, Dale.

- Je dois te demander un truc mec, ça me rend fou.

Dale parut amusé alors qu'il lui demandait de quoi il voulait parler.

- Cette montre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma montre ?

Les sourires apparurent sur les visages quand Morales continua.

- Je te vois tous les jours, au même moment, remonter cette montre comme un prêtre de village disant la messe.

- Je me le suis également demandé, dit Jacqui.

Dale souri avant de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. La femme noire lui expliqua un point de vue auquel Séline adhérait tout à fait.

- À moins que je n'aie mal vu les signes, le monde semble être arrivé en bout de course. Ou du moins être bloqué sur un ralentisseur pour un moment.

Morales reprit la parole, remontant un peu le moral qui venait de chuter.

- Mais il y a toi qui tous les jours remonte cette stupide montre.

Dale posa sa tête sur le dossier du transat avant de dire.

- Le temps… C'est important pour ne pas être perdu, non ? Les jours au moins.

Il essaya de trouver du soutien du côté d'Andréa alors que les visages l'entourant se faisaient septiques. Il continua tout de même.

- J'aime ce que, heum, un père dit à son fils le jour où il lui donne une montre qui s'est transmise de génération en génération. Il dit, "je te donne le mausolée de tout espoir et de tout désir, qui s'adaptera à tes besoins comme il a essayé de le faire pour les miens ou pour ceux de mes pères auparavant, Je te le donne, non pour que tu te rappelles le temps mais pour que tu puisses l'oublier parfois, pour un instant. Pour éviter que tu ne t'essouffles en essayant de le conquérir."

Un silence s'installa ou tous réfléchir aux paroles du vieil homme. Amy le brisa en disant qu'il était bizarre, les faisant tous rire. Dale expliqua que ce n'était pas de lui mais de William Faulkner. Amy se leva quand sa sœur lui demanda ;

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois pisser. Jésus, essaie d'être discret ici…

Elle s'éloignait en direction du camping-car quand Séline se dit que l'ambiance remontait en flèche. La jeune femme se tournait vers Glenn quand Amy redescendit du véhicule en demandant s'il restait du papier-toilette.

Séline se retournait vers elle quand elle vit un rodeur lui attraper le bras et la mordre. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se relever et de regarder autour d'elle, le camp était envahi par une trentaine de zombies. Le chaos se déchainait alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, arrivant de tous les côtés à la fois. Shane empoignait son fusil à pompes en tirant sur ceux qui étaient le plus proches. La jeune femme sortit son Glock en faisant de même.

Les hurlements et grognements retentissaient de partout, ils tentaient de se rapprocher du camping-car pour n'avoir plus que trois cotés à défendre. Séline vit Neil sortir son couteau alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres, elle comprit qu'il avait utilisé toutes ses balles. La jeune femme jeta un œil derrière eux avant de le pousser vers leurs arcs. Elle l'entendit encocher une flèche et la tiré avant de voir le chemin qu'il leur dégageait.

Elle utilisa sa dernière balle en arrivant en haut de l'échelle. Neil lui tendait son arc en posant le carquois entre eux deux. Elle le prit en observant le campement, ils en arrivaient encore et ceux qui se trouvaient au sol en était maintenant réduit à se défendre sans munition. Elle reprit son calme quand une première flèche partit de son arc pour se ficher dans la tête d'une de ces monstruosités. À la deuxième elle n'entendait plus les hurlements qui parcourait le campement, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête elle encocha souplement une troisième flèche. Ces rodeurs devaient se retrouver le plus vite possible et pour de bon six pieds sous terre.

Neil s'occupait de garder une zone sécurisée près d'Andréa penchée sur Amy et ceux qui se trouvaient là pendant que sa sœur tentait de dégarnir le groupe de zombies qui leur tombait dessus. Il la sentait concentrée et tendue au maximum à ses côtés alors qu'une deuxième vague de rodeur sortait des bois.

Séline essayait de couvrir le plus de monde possible mais elle voyait ses compagnons tombés au sol sans rien pouvoir faire. Sa main rencontra celle de son frère alors qu'ils voulaient prendre la dernière flèche du carquois. Elle échangea un regard avec lui en sentant son courage faiblir et la peur reprendre le dessus. Elle prit la dernière flèche et arma son tir, la flèche partie pour abattre un rodeur de plus. La jeune femme se penchait déjà vers sa botte pour y récupérer son couteau quand le bruit de plusieurs coups de feu la stoppa dans son mouvement.

Ils étaient de retour et se frayaient un chemin vers eux, abatant les rodeurs les uns après les autres. Séline sortit son couteau avant de se laisser tomber au sol, un zombi faisait route vers Andréa. Elle se planta devant lui, barrant son chemin. Il s'approchait bras tendu vers elle en grognant d'une façon inhumaine. Elle se tendit d'un coup en lui enfonçant le couteau au milieu du front. La jeune femme retournait vers le camping-car quand elle sentit quelque chose heurter son dos. Elle fit volte-face avant de reprendre sa position et de maudire son frère.

- Préviens quand tu fais ça.

Ils se tenaient dos à dos en attendant la fin des combats, repoussant les zombies qui s'approchaient trop. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand les coups de feu se turent enfin. Les grognements avaient arrêté mais les hurlements des victimes et de ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher continuaient. Séline sentit ses jambes se rompre quand elle se rendit compte qu'Amy agonisait dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle sentit le choc de ses genoux sur le sol et se rattrapa de justesse sur les mains avant de se sentir nauséeuse. Elle cracha dans l'herbe en essayant de reprendre son souffle mais il semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Les cris commençaient à se taire quand elle put enfin se remettre sur ses pieds.

Séline se sentait hors de la réalité quand elle fit un premier pas vers son frère. Cette sensation lui rappelait celle que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'un rêve. Il courut jusqu'à elle avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps. Après un moment Neil la repoussa gentiment, il alla récupérer leur arc et le carquois vide avant de la rejoindre à nouveau. Elle hocha la tête en s'approchant d'un premier rodeur, posant son pied sur sa tête avant de récupérer leurs flèches.

Séline n'arrivait pas à défaire ses doigts de son arc, frottant son index sur le bout de fourrure qui l'ornait juste en dessous de la poignée, assise devant le feu elle entendait les autres débattre de ce qu'il fallait faire avec les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient perdus autant de monde en si peu de temps. La jeune femme entendit qu'ils s'occuperaient des morts demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- ils se relèveront peut être avant.

Elle les vit tourner leurs regards vers elle sans lui répondre. La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute. Séline se remit sur ses pieds en encochant une flèche, son frère voulu l'imiter mais elle se tournait déjà vers Dale en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Neil peut-il dormir dans le camping-car cette nuit ?

Dale lui répondait par l'affirmative alors qu'elle commençait à inspecter le campement, passant de cadavre en cadavre. Vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux ne revenait à la vie. À chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur l'un des leurs une main glacée lui broyait le ventre en empoignant ses entrailles.

C'est en arrivant devant sa tente que Séline sentit le poids de la réalité revenir. Le monde tangua un instant devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne pose son dos contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Leurs pertes étaient énormes, la moitié du campement avait été dévasté en moins d'une heure. Ils se retrouvaient affaiblis dans un endroit qui n'était pas sûr.

Une angoisse profonde commençait à monter en elle quand elle entendit des bruits sourds venir de la forêt. Elle tendit la corde de son arc en avançant vers les sous-bois, son sentiment de malaise se refoulant au fur et à mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la source des bruits, passant derrière un arbre elle tomba sur le chasseur. Son arbalète posée à ses pieds, il frappait dans un tronc. Séline passa son arc à son épaule avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle tendit une main pour toucher son dos, à peine l'eut elle effleurer qu'elle perdait son équilibre.

La chute avait été rapide et son dos avait heurté le sol avec violence. Le choc avait expulsé l'air de ses poumons alors qu'elle voyait un couteau arrivé comme un éclair vers sa tête. Elle tenta de l'esquiver mais le poids du chasseur la clouait au sol, en un millième de seconde Séline comprit qu'elle allait mourir. S'approcher silencieusement de Daryl avait été une erreur, elle ferma les yeux en attendant d'en payer le prix.

Une seconde passa sans qu'elle ne ressente la morsure de l'acier. Elle rouvrit un œil pour voir la pointe du long couteau de chasse à deux centimètre de son visage. Il disparut alors qu'elle sentait la pression sur son corps se relâcher. Séline sentit un frisson la traverser, elle avait échappée à la mort de justesse. La jeune femme voulut se relever mais elle n'arriva qu'à se mettre sur ses genoux. Elle sentait sa respiration là trahir une fois de plus alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

Daryl lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever en se sentant légèrement gêné, Il venait de brutalisé une fille. Il sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds. C'était de la faute de cette idiote s'il avait failli la tuer, elle était arrivé sans un bruit dans son dos.

- Putain femme ! j't'ai pas entendu…

Séline l'observa alors qu'il relâchait sa main. Elle sentait le calme revenir en elle quand elle reprit son arc en main, retrouvant la douceur familière du bois et de la fourrure. La voix du chasseur était colérique mais elle décida de prendre ça pour des excuses.

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû m'annoncer, un petit raclement de gorge, un sifflement ou un truc du genre…

Plaisanter lui remettait les idées en place.

- … et puis c'est pas non plus comme si tu étais le premier à me menacer d'un couteau.

Séline le vit la regarder de travers alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer son arbalète.

- Parce que tu t'es souvent battue au couteau avant que le monde ne dérape ?

Il la vit encoché une flèche avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers le camp en lui répondant.

- Pas vraiment mais ma mère avait la fâcheuse habitude de nous accueillir armée lorsqu'on faisait le mur mes frères et moi.

Daryl la rejoignit en observant sa manière de marcher, elle ressemblait à un félin. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle et son frère se déplaçaient sans aucun problème dans la nature mais là il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Le chasseur se demanda si c'était à cause de lui ou de la vision qui s'étalait devant eux. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle en la regardant observer le campement au travers des sous-bois, il vit sa mâchoire se serrer alors qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait surement pas dormir avec le camp plein de cadavres.

Séline sentit un élancement dans son dos et y porta la main, ramenant ses doigts elle se rendit compte qu'un peu de sang se trouvait dessus. Elle jura avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était blessé quand Daryl l'avait plaqué au sol. Il lui prit le poignet alors qu'elle voulait quitter le couvert des arbres.

- T'es blessée.

Daryl l'avait vu porter sa main à son dos avant de jurer et de vouloir retourner vers sa tente. Elle avait eu le temps de faire un pas avant qu'il ne voit la petite tache de sang dans le bas de son dos. La possibilité d'une morsure lui avait traversé l'esprit avant de comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment.

- Viens, suis-moi.

Il lui lâcha le bras avant de sortir des sous-bois et de lui faire signe de s'assoir devant sa tente. Séline s'exécuta en en profitant pour s'allumer une cigarette. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser aux morts qui jonchaient se trouvaient à quelques mètres quand elle le vit ressortir en tenant une bouteille d'alcool et des pansements. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand il s'assit derrière elle et qu'il releva le bas de sa chemise. Séline le sentit se figer alors qu'elle se disait que ce ne devait pas être aussi grave que ça.

Daryl ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il voyait. La blessure était une simple coupure en bas du dos de la jeune femme mais d'autres marques l'avaient interpellé. Il plia le tissu pour le faire tenir tout seul alors qu'il imbibait une compresse d'alcool. Malgré l'obscurité il pouvait voir de fines lignes ou traces blanches qu'il comprit être des cicatrices, anciennes pour certaines et d'autres plus récentes. Il tenta de réprimer sa colère alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

Séline se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir créé la tension qu'elle ressentait chez lui. La blessure qu'elle sentait ne lui faisait pas mal au point de se demander si c'était grave, mais elle pouvait voir son visage fermé et ses yeux devenir sombre. Elle le vit détourner le regard alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse il lui toucha le dos, elle réprima le frisson que son contact avait fait naitre en comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait en tête et eux un petit soupir en reprenant sa position initial. Il n'était pas le premier à croire qu'elle s'était fait battre par ses parents. Séline se dit que l'histoire de sa mère les accueillants en pleine nuit l'arme à la main avait du mal l'orienter. Elle tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il en était alors qu'il commençait à lui désinfecté sa blessure.

- Te fais pas des films, j'ai toujours été une enfant turbulente. Je suis hyperactive depuis que je suis gamine et disons que… ça laisse quelques traces.

Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle le sentait poser le pansement, ça piquait un peu mais la blessure était bégnine.

- Et le fait de grandir avec quatre frères n'est pas sans risque.

Elle le sentit bouger dans son dos avant de le voir s'assoir en face d'elle. Séline pouvait remarquer qu'il paraissait moins tendu alors qu'elle le remerciait.

- C'pour ça que tu dors presque pas ?

- Disons que j'ai pas le même fonctionnement que les gens normaux. Pour faire simple, eux, ils peuvent aller se coucher alors qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment fatigués et s'endormir sans aucun problème. Moi pas, si mon corps n'est pas fatigué j'y arrive pas.

Le chasseur comprenait maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme en face de lui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il l'avait toujours vu occupé, contrairement à d'autres qui trouvaient normal de flâner dans le camp ou de rester assis à ne rien faire. Il lui tendit la main en lui faisant signe de lui filé une clope en lui demandant.

- Qui t'as appris à chasser ?

Il la vit sourire faiblement alors qu'elle tendait ses jambes devant elle pour prendre son paquet avant de lui jeter une cigarette.

- Mon père, il nous y emmenait mes frères et moi quand il revenait à la maison. À chaque permission qu'il avait on savait qu'on irait passer une semaine ou deux dans les bois.

Il prit appui sur un de ses bras en ayant envie de rire, une fille dans les bois, elle n'avait pas du apprécié le passe-temps familial jusqu'au moment où ce dernier lui permettait de survivre.

- ça d'vais pas trop t'emballer.

Il la vit le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de répondre, Ses prunelles d'acier ne semblant pas vraiment le voir.

- Tu veux rire j'espère, j'attendais que ça.

Séline reporta son regard vers le camp en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il n'y aurait plus de chasse en famille, ses frères ne l'aideraient plus jamais à traquer un gibier. Thomas ne courrait plus avec elle dans les bois, Marcus et Nathan ne surgiraient plus d'un fourré pour effrayer l'animal et le rabattre vers leur père. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Neil à présent. Plus de possibilité pour parler de son avenir avec son père, de toute manière cet avenir-là était loin à présent.

Daryl pouvait sentir que son humeur avait changé et qu'elle déteignait sur lui. Il l'entendit dire qu'elle allait surveiller le camp depuis le camping-car avant de la voir s'éloigner l'arc à la main en faisant attention aux cadavres qui croisait sa route. Il passa son pouce sur ses doigts, la sensation de sa peau ne voulait pas le quitter alors qu'il rentrait dans sa tente pour essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil.


	10. 10 Une question de Vie ou de Mort

**Je n'ai actuellement aucune nouvelle de Dobby, je pense que la situation doit être hors de contrôle au QG de Santa Claus. Je prépare actuellement une équipe de quatre (moi comprise dedans) pour aller voir sur place ce qui s'y passe. Toutes candidatures est la bienvenue (je ne déconne pas, il me faut vraiment des volontaires. Pour plus d'info voir la fin de chapitre) mais il faut évidemment avoir les compétences requises pour la survie en milieu hostile et froid.**

Séline avait réussi à somnoler pendant une heure avant que les rayons du soleil ne la réveillent. Elle sentit ses muscles protester alors qu'elle se relevait du transat, son corps lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un sommeil plus réparateur. Son regard parcourut le camp en voyant que les autres s'activaient déjà pour le déblayer. Andréa se tenait toujours auprès du corps de sa sœur quand Neil sortit du camping-car.

Séline descendit pour arrêter son geste, son frère avait commencé à bander son arc en encochant une flèche. Elle le prit par le bras pour l'éloigner des deux sœurs. Il la regarda furieux avant de se dégager d'une secousse et de lui montrer d'un doigt tendu le corps d'Amy.

- Je sais Neil… mais c'est à Andréa de s'en chargé. C'est sa sœur.

Séline pu voir l'attitude de son frère changer alors qu'il tendait une main vers la sienne. Elle vit des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu. D'un geste qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus doux possible elle pressa ses doigts dans les siens, son pouce caressant avec gentillesse le dos de la main de son frère.

- Si un jour…

D'un seul regard Neil la fit taire, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas devoir lui préciser. Quoi qu'il doive faire pour elle, vivante ou morte, il le ferait. Il savait aussi qu'elle en ferait de même pour lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre ces choses-là aux claires, elles l'étaient déjà. Neil hocha la tête avant qu'ils n'aident le reste du groupe à rassembler et bruler les rodeurs sans que sa sœur ne dise un mot de plus.

Rick essaya de parler à Andréa mais cette dernière lui braqua son arme sur sa tête. Séline secoua la sienne en comprenant ce que voulait Andréa. Elle attendait qu'Amy revienne pour lui faire ses adieux. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, cela impliquait des risques et l'image qu'elle garderait de sa sœur ne serait pas la meilleure.

Elle portait un corps par les pieds alors que son frère le tenait par les épaules pour le jeter sur le feu avant d'entendre les autres débattre de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle frotta ses mains sur son pantalon en se rapprochant d'eux. Rick répondait à Daryl alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Daryl pris une seconde avant de répondre calmement, la saluant subtilement d'un hochement de tête que la jeune femme lui rendit.

- Tire une balle. Proprement à partir d'ici. Je pourrais atteindre une dinde entre les deux yeux à cette distance.

- Non. Pour l'amour de Dieu laissez-la tranquille.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers Lori et Daryl reparti en soufflant continuer sa besogne. Séline vit que Rick et Shane voulait son avis.

- Andréa veux le faire alors laissons la s'occuper de ça. Mais on se doit d'être prudent, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit contaminée.

Elle allait se pencher vers un nouveau cadavre à déplacer quand elle entendit Jacqui dire que Jim avait été mordu. Séline se releva, son couteau déjà en main et avança dans sa direction, les autres en faisaient de même et Jim se retrouva vite encerclés. La jeune femme le vit se pencher pour ramasser une pelle avant que T-dog ne le maitrise en arrivant par derrière.

Daryl releva son T-shirt alors que Jim n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait bien, une morsure marquait son torse à hauteur de ses cotes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de perdre à nouveau l'un des leur. Rick l'emmena près du camping-car avant qu'ils ne commencent à débattre de ce qu'il fallait faire. Le chasseur fut celui qui eut l'opinion la plus clair du groupe.

- On plante une hache dans sa tête et dans celle de la fille morte, comme ça on en parle plus.

Shane lui demanda si c'était ce qu'il voudrait si c'était lui à la place de Jim. Le chasseur n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui répondre ;

- Ouais et j'te dirais même merci.

Dale intervint en ayant l'air bouleversé.

- Je déteste avoir à dire ça… Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire mais peut être que Daryl à raison.

Rick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles quand il prit la parole.

- Dale, Jim n'est pas un monstre ou un quelconque chien enragé !

- Je ne propose pas…

Séline échangea un regard avec le chasseur alors que Rick montait sur ses grands chevaux, ils savaient tous les deux que le groupe ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Andréa se chargerait du cas de sa sœur mais pour Jim c'était une autre histoire. L'homme vivait encore. Elle reporta son attention sur Rick.

- Si nous empruntons cette voie, où ça nous mène ?

Daryl lui répondit ce que personne ne voulait vraiment entendre.

- C'est pourtant clair, tolérance zéro pour les zombies ou ceux le devenant.

Séline prit la parole alors qu'un blanc se formait.

- On ne peut pas prendre de risque, il faut l'éliminer.

Rick ne voulait pas les écouter, Séline pouvait voir que l'ex policier ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer un homme de sang-froid.

- Et si on pouvait l'aider ? J'ai entendu que le C.D.C. travaillait sur un traitement.

Ce fut à Shane de répliquer sur un ton ironique.

- J'ai entendu ça aussi. J'ai entendu plein de choses avant que ça devienne un enfer.

Mais Rick ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Et si le C.D.C. est encore fonctionnel ?

La jeune femme se prit à réfléchir à cette éventualité alors que les deux policiers en discutait. Le bâtiment du C.D.C. devait pouvoir résister à beaucoup de choses, il devait surement être protégé. Séline entendit Shane mettre la base de Fort Benning sur la table en argumentant que c'était là que se trouverait ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle ne pensait pas que la base militaire soit un bon endroit où se diriger, les soldats avaient montrés les limites de leurs capacités face à ces monstruosités.

Daryl en avait marre de les entendre débattre alors qu'il était clair qu'il fallait agir.

- Vas chercher de l'aspirine et fais ce que tu dois faire.

Séline le vit se tourner vers Jim alors qu'il continuait en levant sa pioche. La jeune femme ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle voyait les autres comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Quelqu'un doit avoir le courage de s'occuper de ce putain de problème.

Rick l'arrêta en le menaçant de son arme.

- On ne tue pas les vivants.

Shane se positionna entre lui et Jim alors qu'il baissait sa pioche en répondant au policier.

- C'est marrant venant d'un mec qui pointe son flingue sur ma tête.

Rick baissa son arme quand le chasseur lâcha enfin sa pioche au sol. Séline vit que Jim était amenés à l'intérieur du camping-car alors que tout le monde recommençaient à transporter les cadavres. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir enterrer les leurs.

Séline rapportait de l'eau quand un coup de feu lui fit lever la tête. Amy… Andréa avait dû faire ses adieux avant de l'abattre. Elle vit que ses suppositions étaient justes lorsqu'elle revint au camp. Andréa enveloppait sa sœur dans un drap blanc avant de l'amener à la camionnette qui leur servirait à transporter leurs morts là où Jim avait creusé des trous la veille.

Neil et sa sœur restèrent au camp pendant que les autres rendaient un dernier hommage à ceux qui les avaient quittés. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller Jim au cas où la fièvre le ferait délirer et qu'il devienne un danger. Séline avait vu assez de cadavres pour la journée et ne souhaitait pas être présente pour les enterrer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas brulés comme les autres, ce n'était plus des êtres vivants seulement des corps morts. Glenn avait été le premier à vouloir les traiter autrement que ceux des rodeurs qui les avaient attaqués. Pour la première fois elle se trouvait en désaccord avec le jeune asiatique.

Séline descendit du toit quand ils revinrent, faisant signe à Neil de la suivre jusqu'à leur tente. Le garçon entra dedans alors que sa sœur en faisait de même. Il la vit ranger ses affaires et il l'imita, ce n'est que quand ils eurent fini que sa sœur ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Nous devons partir, on est trop proche de la ville et ces saloperies commencent à en sortir.

Neil hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord.

- Je ne pense pas que Fort Benning soit une bonne idée, les militaires sont débordés. Le bâtiment du C.D.C. est plus près et je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu tomber. Maintenant il faut voir où va aller le groupe mais si c'est vers Fort Benning … il faudra se séparer d'eux.

Ils sortirent de leur tente pour se diriger vers le reste des survivants. Shane, Rick et Glenn avait été faire un tour de ronde dans les bois et en revenait alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au sol. Shane prit alors la parole, leur expliquant qu'il devait rester ensemble, que ceux qui le voulait pouvait les accompagner au C.D.C., qu'il partirait à l'aube. Séline fut étonné du changement de bord de Shane, c'était lui qui voulait aller à Fort Benning e Rick qui voulait le C.D.C.

Séline sentait que quelque chose devait avoir changé pour que Shane revienne sur ce qu'il avait dit mais son frère détourna son attention de l'homme en lui touchant le bras. Elle comprit en croisant son regard qu'il pensait comme elle, la décision que les leaders du groupe venaient de prendre leur convenait. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'un poids se retirait de ses épaules, elle avait vraiment eu peur de devoir se débrouiller seul avec son frère dans un monde qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Un monde où ils pouvaient mourir en moins d'une minute s'ils se retrouvaient encerclés par les rodeurs.

Neil se réveilla pour une fois avant sa sœur, il replia son sac de couchage avant de le mettre dans son sac. Il sortait de la tente avec les sacoches de la moto de son père jeté sur une épaule et se dirigeait vers cette dernière quand Daryl vint le voir.

- Vous allez partir pour le C.D.C., toi et ta sœur ?

Séline avait senti que son frère ne se trouvait plus près d'elle quand elle se réveilla. La jeune femme fut étonnée de ne voir que ses affaires dans la tente. Neil avait dû commencer à les charger sur la moto. Elle contracta ses abdos pour se relever en se rendant compte que son dos était en compote. Un gémissement lui échappa quand elle enfila sa chemise et qu'elle lassa ses chaussures avant de sortir à la lumière du jour.

Son premier réflex fut de se tourné là où ils avaient garé la moto, son second alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là fut de chercher Neil du regard. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle le repéra, aidant Daryl à monter la moto de leur père sur le plateau de sa fourgonnette. Elle s'avança vers eux alors qu'ils l'attachaient fermement pour qu'elle ne vienne pas cogner contre une deuxième moto. Séline remarqua l'emblème de la Schutzstaffel ornant le réservoir mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire en les saluant. Son frère vint l'embrasser pendant que Daryl finissait de serrer les lanières en lui donnant un début de réponse à la question qu'elle se posait.

- On va au même endroit, autant économiser l'essence.

- Co-voiturage, ça me va.

Elle se surprit à lui sourire avant de lui demander en tendant sa main vers le chasseur.

- Tu me files les clefs ?

Il se baissa pour ramasser son arbalète et la passer à son épaule avant de lui répondre.

- Dans tes rêves.

Séline avait pu remarquer qu'il avait légèrement sourit avant de s'avancer vers les autres et que Neil et elle le suivent.

Certains avaient décidés de continuer leur route avec ceux qui partaient pour le C.D.C., les autres de tenter leur chance ailleurs. C'est le cœur lourd que Séline grimpa dans la fourgonnette du chasseur, Morales et sa famille faisaient partie de ceux qui décidaient de les quitter. Neil s'installa à sa droite l'air un peu abattu alors que Daryl démarrait le moteur et qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner de la crique pour revenir sur la route.

Le silence commençait à devenir oppressant pour Séline. Cela devait faire une heure et demie qu'ils roulaient sans qu'une seule parole ne soit venue couvrir le bruit du moteur. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus s'empêcher de gigoter si elle restait à fixer la voiture devant eux, conduite par T-dog.

- D'accord vous êtes tous les deux les rois du silence, vous avez gagné. On peut un peu parler maintenant ?

Son frère lui sourit avant de lui montrer sa jambe dont les muscles se contractaient inconsciemment. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les longs voyages en voiture, ceux-ci l'obligeant à devoir rester assise plus de dix minutes. Elle soupira en essayant de bouger pour que cela arrête alors que Neil vit le chasseur mordre la peau de son pouce avant ouvrir la bouche.

- D'quoi ?

- J'en sais rien mais de n'importe quoi sinon je vais devenir dingue. Être coincé entre deux muets n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me faire oublier que je ne peux pas vraiment bouger et que je m'ennuie à cents à l'heure.

Il réfléchit aux questions qui lui trainaient en tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu exterminer du rodeur dans les bois pour passer ses nerfs. L'une d'entre elle était un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer.

- Tu f'sais quoi avant que le monde ne parte en couilles ?

Elle croisa ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné un interlocuteur à qui parler.

- J'étais en année sabbatique avant de commencer officiellement une grande carrière en tant qu'avocate.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Talons aiguilles, tailleur de grande marque avec des dossiers dans les mains, non il ne pouvait pas associer cette image à la femme assise à côté de lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit sans pour autant mentir mais Daryl préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais qu'Andréa aussi était avocate ?

- du tout, tu me l'apprends. T'aimais bien le baseball ?

Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien avant d'être obligés de s'arrêter, le camping-car de Dale fumait. Son rafistolage au ruban adhésif venait de lâcher. Séline poussa son frère pour qu'il sorte plus vite avant de sauter sur le bitume, profitant de cette pause pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Ils arrivèrent en tête de la file de véhicules quand Shane repéra ce qui s'avéra par la suite être une petite station-service. Jacqui était sortie un instant du camping-car pour leur annoncer que Jim n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Séline observa Rick aller le voir en se disant que cela faisait un moment qu'ils auraient dû mettre fin aux souffrances de cet homme.

Quand Rick revint parmi eux Shane et T-dog était de retour, il leur expliqua ce que Jim avait demandé. Il voulait qu'il le laisse sur le bord de la route avant qu'ils ne continuent leur chemin jusqu'au C.D.C., la question était de savoir s'il était lucide en demandant ça. Rick répondit qu'il pensait que c'était le cas et Dale expliqua qu'ils l'avaient mal compris quand il c'était exprimé au camp. Il voulait dire qu'il leur fallait demander l'avis de Jim et de faire en conséquence.

Ce que Jim voulait était très clair et ils prirent donc la décision de le sortir du camping-car. Shane et Rick le portèrent jusqu'au pied d'un arbre avant que tous lui disent adieu. Neil avait glissé sa main dans celle de sa sœur alors qu'ils retournaient à la fourgonnette de Daryl.

En passant devant Jim alors qu'ils se remettaient en route Séline senti la rage lui tenailler le ventre, un de plus qui passait de l'autre côté. Un survivant de moins alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'être nombreux pour continuer à avancer.

**Formulaire "Je suis volontaire pour sauver Santa Claus" ;**

**Votre mission: Aller au QG de Santa Claus et découvrir ce qui s'y passe.**

**Votre objectif principal: Sécuriser les lieux ainsi que Santa Claus.**

**Votre demande en elle-même ;**

**Une brève description de votre tempérament, vos armes de prédilection, vos aptitudes (survie, stratégie, asthme, une jambe en bois, un dragon qui crache du feu –toujours très utile d'avoir un Smaug de poche- enfin tout ce qui fait que vous pouvez participez à cette mission).**

**Où l'envoyer ? **** Par MP et seulement par MP svp, pour une simple et bonne raison ; les trois personnes qui m'accompagneront dans cette mission auront un droit de regard sur ce que je vais faire, pas les autres. Où serait l'effet de surprise sinon ?**


End file.
